Memories
by BlooD MasCarA
Summary: Tala has lost most of his memory, & Rei’s parents adopt him. Life's ok, but Tala has school & meeting Rei’s boyfriend, Bryan to look forward to. Not to mention his new brothers sexy friend Kai. But why is his forgotten past haunting him? KaiTal BryRei
1. Family Portraits

**Title: **Memories

**Summary:** AU Tala has lost most of his memory & after spending 6 years in an orphanage, Rei's parents adopt him. Rei and Tala are on good terms, but Tala has school and meeting Rei's boyfriend, Bryan to look forward to. Not to mention his new brothers gorgeous best friend, Kai. But what happens when his forgotten past comes back to haunt him? BryanRei. TalaKai. Yaoi.

**Rating:** T …might get higher.

**Warnings: **yaoi! Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything…sigh…how depressing.

**AN/** hey people. I'm back with a new story. This has nothing to do with blades. Obviously. Anyways, Plz R&R. It's a new story and I'll try to update it as fast as I can, but I got other stories, too. Other stories will be updated soon. Promise!

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

_**Memories**_

_…__BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

_

"It's okay, Tala. I'm sure you and Rei will get along just fine. Rei's a good kid," Tala's new father reassured. He smiled into the review mirror, getting a glimpse of his new kin. His smile dropped slightly when he got no reaction from the young boy in the back seat that was staring out the window at the new surroundings. They didn't rouse any excitement in his cold blue eyes. He almost looked like he wasn't seeing anything at all. Not the beautiful green trees crowding around each other, surrounding the road, not the brick buildings which would soon become a part of his life, nor the solid establishment before the very car; his new home, yet he saw none of this. Steven wanted to say something but his wife placed a hand on his thigh, and shook her head.

"It's best we just let him be, honey."

Her voice was like no sound anyone had ever heard. She had an angel's voice; soft and kind. How he loved his wife. Silently he nodded and pulled the car up into the driveway.

Tala stared at nothing and everything at the same time. This was going to be his home. He had never left his home country, Russia, before, but now he was going to live in Japan with his new parents, Steven and Jill. It was too much for him. All he ever wanted was his parents back, his real ones.

The car stopped, which shook Tala of his contemplating. He glanced up briefly. It wasn't a special house. It was two stories and a brick house. The front door was just plain wood. Nothing special. Tala remembered little of his past, but he remembered his home. It was nothing like this. It was huge, almost 5 stories high with beautiful marble floors and stunning gardens. This was just ordinary compared to his old house.

Tala wasn't stupid. He was 16 now; he knew he was being selfish. He grew up a life with the wealthy. He had everything he ever wanted. And these people, they were struggling to feed their families and clothe them. He didn't deserve to live with these people. They could barely survive on their own; he'd only make this worse for them. He wasn't a normal boy growing up, but now he was going to be. He had spent the last 6 years in an orphanage, but that's not a normal life either. After waking up in the hospital all those years ago. He could barely remember anything. The didn't remember much of his parents or how they died. Their bodies were never found, but he knew they were gone, and they weren't coming back, and no one could replace them.

"Tala? Lets go, honey. I think Rei's upstairs," Jill smiled reassuringly at Tala. He didn't react in anyways except a slight nod and then entered. It was his knew home. The walls were a peach colour, matching the wooden doors accordingly. He steps further into the house, eyeing every single space of the household, mapping the entire place out in his mind. He'd know every room inside out within the next few days. Some people use to think that Tala had photographic memory, but it was a good memory. Nothing else.

"Come on inside. Are you hungry? I'll go make you something if you'd like," Jill asked merrily. Steven disappeared behind one of the wooden doors and out of sight. Tala watched as the door closed behind him and turned back to his new mother. "Yes, thank you." he smiled slightly. Jill giggled, satisfied with the response. She loved cooking. Obviously Tala had been brought up with strict rules. His manners were very nice and perfected over the years.

"Well, I'll make you something. Maybe you should go and meet Rei. He's upstairs, second door on the left."

Tala nodded and made his way over to the stairs. Simple photographs lined the walls in their wooden frames. Some were of Jill and Steven, obviously when they were younger. Others were of a cute baby, probably Rei. Tala continued up until a certain picture caught his attention. It was much larger than the rest, and the frame was finely shaped and engraved with the family last name; Kon.

On the right, was a woman, dark raven locks cascaded down her back. Her skin was unblemished and her blue eyes were shinning beautifully. Her long black gown was beautifully laced with red ribbons and red sequins'. It was Jill.

Beside her was a tall man. His hair was short and black, like his wife. His eyes were golden and sparkled in the lights. He wore a tuxedo, with a red rose tucked into the left chest pocket. His skin was flawless and a golden tan colour. It didn't exactly look like Steven. Steven has brown eyes, not gold. So maybe this was someone else.

Between them both was a young boy, about 6. His long raven locks were wrapped up in a loose ponytail with a white cloth. He resembled his mother, but he had his fathers stunning golden eyes and his fathers tanned complexion. He wore different clothes though. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and baggy army styled pants. He had skater shoes on and bored expression on his face. He really did look like a badass kind of guy.

Tala shook his head; he was beginning to think about his past again. He just wanted to forget. The only photo he had left of his parents was a portrait much like this one. They looked beautiful standing together, while Tala looked as if he just didn't want to be there. Despite Tala's earlier behavior, he could be quite the rebel. He grew up to be well mannered and polite. But he got his first taste of the real world when he ran away from home after an argument with his parents. He found a friend and he showed Tala what being free was really like.

Tala shook his head. He didn't want to think about them now. Maybe in time, he would just forget everything all together.

Silently he stepped before his new brothers bedroom door as he was instructed. He knocked twice and waited. He saw the dishonest look his father gave when he told Tala that his son was a great kind. It was highly doubtful. Chances were that Rei and his parents didn't get along much at all. They most likely got into many arguments.

He heard shuffling and footsteps on the other side of the door before a voice answered.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Tala smirked. He may have been brought up to be polite but he couldn't care less. He was only well mannered around adults. Rei and him may actually get along.

"It's Tala. Can I come in?"

Footsteps again and then before the Russian knew it, the door had opened to reveal a young teen. Long black hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Baggy black pants and a black tunic with the peace symbol on the back.

Rei raised a raven brow. Tala's smirk grew wider. At first glance you would think they were completely different. Tala was pale and had icy azure eyes, while Rei was tanned and had warm, uncaring golden eyes. Tala was dressed in all white and Rei was dressed in all black. No one would eve guess these two were now family.

"So you're Tala, ay?"

Tala merely nodded. Rei studied him for a moment before opening the door to let him in. Tala smiled appreciatively and stepped inside. The door closed behind him and was locked forcefully by the other teen.

The room was like a typical teenage bedroom. A study in the corner jam-packed full of papers and pencils, most of which did not look like homework. This bed was black and unmade. His floor was littered with used clothing and more papers and pens. For a second Tala almost felt at home. He had lived with that unorganized orphanage for so long, it was like a second home to him…and this is the third. The thought depressed Tala but he tried not to show it.

Rei moved around and sat on his bed before motioning for Tala to join him. He didn't protest. He wanted to know these people, this was his family.

"So Tala? What do you do for fun?"

Tala thought about it for a moment. He didn't know how to go about answering it. One wrong slip up and there goes any chanced of getting close to people.

"Is that a trick question?"

Rei smirked. He liked this guy already. But it was time to test him to see whether or not he was worthy of being associated with Rei.

"Ok then. If its 10pm and mum tells you to go to bed, what do you do?"

Tala had to think about that one. He didn't want to upset Rei and have his new brother hate him.

"Hn. Well I'd probably drag out the argument long enough to try and persuade her into letting me stay up, but if that doesn't work I'd probably go upstairs into my room, lock it and turn music up really loud till ungodly ours in the morning." Tala couldn't suppress a smirk.

Rei smirked too. He seemed to approve.

"Nice."

"Thank you." Tala said smugly.

"Ok then. You passed test 1. Now, test 2."

"Ok then."

"Right. It's school and you're hanging with your friends, then some pretty cheerleader type comes up to you and asks you out. What do you do?"

"Tell her to go screw herself."

"Very nice."

"Test 3. Your teacher gives you a suspension because you were caught torching the back shed on fire. What do you do?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't get caught in the first place." Rei raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless. Maybe he could live with his new brother after all.

"Ok then. Test 4…"

**!#$&() **

The rest of the evening went accordingly. Tala was asked 21 questions and only got one wrong, but Rei assured him that he passed either way. Tala, now happy with himself, just finished a detour around the house with Rei and was in the middle of dinner.

His new parents were very nice to him and let him have as many plates as he wanted to. Rei snorted at that and gobbled his entire plate within the minute. Tala only had one serving because Rei pulled him away before he could have anymore of the luscious food. He thanked Jill for the lovely meal and was pushed out the door and was now staring out the balcony in his room with Rei gazing out beside him.

"Why'd ya do that?" Rei's voice broke the peace. Tala stared at him both shocked and confused.

"Do what?"

"Why'd you thank mum for the meal?" Tala stared in wonder at his brother. Obviously Rei had no manners what so ever. Tala shrugged. "Cause."

"Because what?"

"Because it was the way I was brought up. I grew up with a wealthy family and taught to be well mannered and had a strict up bringing. I don't care much for manners but I'm polite to adults. Besides, she's mum and it's my first day. Might as well get on her good side now."

Rei listened as his bro explained. What he was saying made sense.

"Are we still okay, bro," Tala asked, turning to Rei. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. But I thought you lost your memory or something."

"I did. I remember when I was little, but it's just a blur. I can only remember minor details. Everything after the age of 7 I just can't remember. I don't remember what happened to my parents. They just disappeared. The police believed that they're dead, but they've never found the bodies."

"And you? What do you think?" Tala stared at Rei. Rei merely gazed out into the lovely view of the city. The lights flickered about. The streetlights illuminated the countryside, while the big building just seemed to illuminate themselves with all the traffic lights and street lamps. It was a remarkable sight, one that Tala was thankful for.

"I…I guess that…I don't know. I've always thought them as dead though."

Rei nodded. "I know how you feel. You miss them don't you?"

Tala nodded. "Yeah. Do you really know how I feel? I mean, have you lost anybody you love?"

"Yes. You know Steven?"

"You mean, your dad?"

"He's not my dad. My dad died when I was six years old. Mum re-married about a year later to Steven. It looks like we're related, but there are some differences."

"Like your eye colours. I saw a family portrait of you and your parents. At first I realized that the man didn't look like Steven, but now I understand. That was your real dad."

Rei nodded. A distant look crossed his golden eyes. They glistened with tears but he suppressed them. He didn't want to cry over him. "I use to be a good boy, you know? I was always happy and innocent. But after dad died and mum re-married, I just stopped. I met my friends and became a rebel. I love my mum and all, but I don't like Steven."

"Rei? At least you remember your dad. I have nothing but a photo. I don't even remember their names."

Rei nodded sadly. Tala stared off into the distance. A light breeze whirled past, sending Tala's hair flowing about in the current. Rei's ponytail whirled above him and then rested on his shoulder when the current of air past.

It was silent between them, for what seemed like forever.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**AN/ **First chapter people. Hopefully I can update this story and my others faster. It's just harder with school and all. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. This idea just popped up out of nowhere, although I think there might be stories with similar plots and stuff. I don't know.

Plz R&R. I'll love you forever if you do. I want at least…5 reviews before I update. PLZ!

_…BlooD MasCarA…_

Aka. Kai's Gurl…(I changed my name in case you didn't know.)


	2. Hot Guys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything unfortunately, but any unknown characters belong to me only. Sorry, you can't have them. _-Sigh-_

**Warnings:** yaoi, don't like, don't read. Character death in later chapters. Possibly lemons, dunno yet. Blah, blah

**AN/** hi everyone. It was very nice to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Thank you. The characters are obviously OOC, but that's just how it has to be. Sorry.

Oh, and this is a ReiBryan and TalaKai fickle. Anyways…

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**_Memories…2_**  
_…__BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

_

2 birds perched themselves up on the highest branch, singing their soft lullabies. They were light blue, both of them, with beady green eyes. They sat still for a moment; taking in the light breeze, which blew past the tree they were balanced on. Another joined them, but the colour jade instead. The other two didn't mind and continued to sing their melodies. The third joined in. It's chant was a different tune; higher and softer. It sang with the blue birds, joining in as if they were practicing a piece of music. Their songs merged flawlessly, producing a soft, gentle lullaby.

Tala watched calculatingly, a distant look in his icy eyes. He was trying to capture the colour in the scene before him, but couldn't form the right shapes. He had his sketchbook in his hand and a variety of colours by his side. He had drawn the birds already in pencil, but the shades just wouldn't merge. It was useless. With a hefty sigh, he closed his sketchbook and gathered his colours. Without much care he dropped the items on the dark blue sheets of his bed.

"Tala? Are you awake? It's time for school," came the soft muffled voice from the other side of the wooden door. Tala glanced over briefly at the closed door, before sighing again and flopping down on his bed.

"Yes mum." Tala frowned. It felt so weird calling her mum now; he didn't even remember what he called his parents. Probably something classy like; 'mother' and 'father'. Tala groaned inwardly, _'Not another trip down memory lane.'_

Reluctantly Tala stood and opened his dresser. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for; a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a white jacket

Without much thought, he threw the garments onto the bed and crouched down to choose a pair of shoes. He picked out a pair of skater shoes and walked back up to the bed. He could hear his mother shouting down the hall to Rei, who Tala presumed had locked the door and was still sleeping.

Tala chuckled to himself at his mother's expense. Rei was a typical teen, not like Tala. Sometimes Tala wished he could be like that, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. With a heavy sigh, Tala began stripping off his clothes to get ready for his first day for school. Something told him that there was a surprise waiting for him when he arrived…

**

* * *

**

Tala had received his timetable for school at the office; now all he had to do was find his first class, which was easier said than done. Rei had disappeared sometime earlier saying something about an angry Russian boyfriend or something like that. Tala passed a few doors and hallways, but he was still disoriented. It was like a maze! The school bell had already rang for the first class and he was going to be late.

He rounded a corner and collided into something firm. He fell down hard on his back and let out a pained groan at his bruised backside.

The other teen stumbled backwards, nearly loosing his balance. He sighed with relief before glancing down at the idiot who wasn't watching where they were going. His crimson eyes softened at the sight.

He was beautiful, but definitely new to the school. His hair was scarlet, with pale flawless skin. He had a good figure, but was skinnier than himself.

The teen's eyes opened to look up at the victim of his clumsiness. Kai smirked. The boy's eyes were cold and azure, but held certain warmth.

"Hey kid, ya knew here?" Kai asked indifferently. Tala gazed up at him. His cold blue eyes relaxed at the sight. The teen before him was older then himself, but by only a few mere months. His two-toned hair dangled down into his cold crimson gaze. He was well built, probably much stronger than Tala himself, and he was wearing dark jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a long white scarf.

"Um, yeah, I am."

The teen nodded understandingly and shrugged him off. He was about to walk off when he noticed that the red head was still sitting on the floor. Kai wasn't known for his good deeds, or anything moral for that matter, but this kid just seemed different.

"The name's Kai," the older teen introduced. His voice was deep and stern, but it held softness deep inside. He extended his hand to the blue-eyed teen, who took it gratefully. "My name's Tala."

Kai opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tala looked slightly confused but stood and gathered his belongings. He studied the elder teenager for a moment and already felt his cheeks heat up. _'Oh crap, I'm crushing on a guy I just met,"_ Tala thought distressed.

"Let me guess, you're lost?" Kai guessed effortlessly. Tala nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder. Kai smirked and picked up his bag, which was knocked out of his hands during the collision.

"What class have you got now anyways?" Kai asked, examining the small timetable in Tala's palm. Tala gazed down at it and searched through the piece of paper for his first class.

"Commerce," Tala stated after finding his first subject. Kai nodded and pointed down the hall. "Down that hall and three doors to the left."

Tala listened and watched the classroom Kai was referring to. "Thanks," Tala said and waved his goodbye to the mysterious teenager. He smiled when Kai disappeared around the corner and made a mental not to 'accidentally' bump into him again.

Tala glanced down to his watch, which read 9.20am. He cursed under his breath and knocked softly on the classroom door. He entered mutely, his indifferent mask placed firmly on his face. The teacher greeted him with as much brightness that Tala almost believed he just walked into the sun. Her chestnut hair was long, just past her waist, and her green eyes shone with optimism.

"You must be Tala," she assumed happily. Tala nodded and glanced around his classroom. The teens all seemed like ordinary people, except for one teen at the back row. Something about him just seamed to threaten Tala. Threaten what? Tala was unsure, but it wasn't good.

"Excellent. My name is Mrs. Sheppard. It's very nice to meet you, Tala."

Tala nodded once more, but his cold blue eyes never left the cool sapphire orbs of the teenager in the back row.

"Would you like to take a seat next to Parker over there?" She pointed to the blue-eyed teen in the back row, the same one Tala was looking at. Tala shrugged and moved to the back of the class. He took his seat beside this mysterious Parker person and got out his books.

Mrs. Sheppard turned her back to the class once more and took out a piece of chalk. With much care, she began to write speedily on the chalkboard.

"Hey Tala?" the teen whispered. Tala turned to the elder boy with calculating eyes. He was taller than Tala, and had lengthy ginger hair. His eyes were sapphire and very laidback. The baseball cap on his head was red and white, with a weird logo on the front.

"The name's Michael. Michael Parker," he greeted with enthusiasm. Tala nodded and shook the extended hand. His grip is firm, but kind. Michael smirked and leaned close to Tala, his lips only mere millimeters away from his ear. "Nice to meet you, _Tala_," Michael whispered lustfully. Tala shivered slightly, but it went undetected. Michael didn't move and Tala could feel the hot breath on his cheek, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Tell me Tala," Michael began, pausing to take a longing stare at the Russians luscious lips. "You are Russian, right?" Tala nodded uneasily from the proximity. Michael smirked and pressed his lips against Tala's cheek. Tala froze and before he knew it, the lips had parted from his cheek. "Good. I like Russians," Michael whispered, making him blush madly. He chuckled slightly before resuming his studies. Tala stood still for some time, uncertain of what just happened.

"Ok class. I will take the roll now, seeing as Tala is hear now," Mrs. Sheppard said merrily. She rummaged through her desk until she found her roll book and flipped it open to the right page. "Ok class, it's just a simple 'yes' if you're here," she reminded, eyeing Michael as she said it. Michael grinned.

"Ok, Lee?"

"Yes," a teen in the middle row called out. Mrs. Sheppard smiled at him before ticking him off.

"Mariah?"

"Yes."

"Raul?"

"Yes Mrs. Sheppard." She chuckled lightly before ticking him off. Tala glanced at all of the people in his class using his 'photographic memory'-as people called it- to memorize every name to every face. Once the roll was completed, Tala had successfully memorized every classmate, except for one who was absent. His name was Bryan Kuznetzov, or something like that, but Tala did recall Rei mentioning something about him.

Tala shrugged the thought off and resumed his work. His new normal life was just beginning…

* * *

Second period was over and it was Recess now. Tala was still a little disoriented, but thanks to his 'photographic memory' he remembers the places he's already been, and new places he visits. Things should be mapped out soon. Just a few more days and Tala will know the school better than Rei does. 

Tala rounded a corner, the same corner he bumped into Kai. He smiled softly at the memory. He just met the guy and he was already crushing like a schoolgirl. He sighed, how pathetic.

Tala reached his locker and carelessly through his bag in there. So far, Michael had been in both his first and second classes. First commerce and then Maths. It made him wonder what other classes he and Michael were in. or better yet, he and Kai. Tala chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

Tala turned on his heel and found himself staring into crimson pools. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he realized how close they actually were. Kai was taller, and Tala found himself looking up at him with embarrassment. "Nothings funny," Tala assured. Kai smirked, "ah huh."

Tala took a step back. It was his first day and already found himself blushing like crazy twice in one day.

"You wanna join me during lunch later?"

Tala nodded, still blushing. Kai chuckled slightly and leaned in until their lips locked, but it went as fast as it came. By now Tala was blushing like crazy, still frozen in the spot, a dreamy look in his eyes. Kai had already left by the time Tala had snapped out of his daze. He sighed and turned back to his locker just as the bell rang. _'Now, I wonder what I had for third period,'_ Tala mused merrily.

* * *

"Hey Rei," Kai said optimistically, walking up to his gang. Bryan glanced up at him for a moment, graced him with a tired glare, and then went back to his magazine. Rei rolled his eyes but stood to greet his friend. 

"Hey Kai. You seem happy," Rei stated. Kai smirked and took a seat beside Bryan. "Yep. Met myself a hot guy," Kai said smoothly. Rei looked slightly surprised and sat in Bryan's lap, who was more than happy to embrace him. Kai lay back against the trunk of the tree, smiling merrily, something Kai is not known for.

"Oh, I have to hear the end of that one," Bryan sneered, placing the magazine on the ground and taking an interest in the conversation.

The bell for third period had just gone, but they couldn't care less. They tended to skip most of their classes unless there was something very important, like an important exam or something. They sat in their own hang out spot, which was on the perimeter of the oval under the shade of a few trees. They had a good view of all the major and popular sport and activities like: the football geeks, the bratty cheerleaders, the softball dorks etc. These always commenced during lunchtimes. The group of boys and girl, was considered the punks of the school. They were always the first to be blamed for things like vandalism to school property or the ones who start fights that end in someone going to the hospital, although they _were_ always the ones to do it.

There gang consisted of: Rei, Kai, Bryan, Brooklyn, Ian, Julia, Mystel, Miguel and Johnny. There were others who were close to the group, but weren't always there, so weren't classified as part of the gang.

Currently Brooklyn sat up on one of the branched of the tree, staring at a few blue birds singing on the highest branch. He had scarlet hair, with gorgeous green eyes. Unlike the others, he tended to wear white. He was judged the childlike one of the group. He was always daydreaming; always out in his own world. At first glance he appeared harmless. But once he was angry, or you did something he didn't like, he would explode and then you're in trouble. Once he burned the back shed on fire. He was suspended for a month and his parents had to pay for the damage.

Directly below Brooklyn sat Bryan, who was deemed the most dangerous teen in the entire school. His short lavender, almost silver hair, swayed in the light breeze. He had cold and ruthless lavender eyes, and a heart to match. He was Rei's boyfriend; has been for nearly a year. They don't spend much time together though out of school, mainly because Rei's parents think that Bryan is a bad influence. Which is true.

Bryan, Rei, Brooklyn and Kai were the only ones there at that moment. Mainly because Mystel and Miguel didn't show up for school today, the others were all in the same English class and had a very important exam on during third and forth period, and Julia, well, tended to spend third periods in the girls room for some unknown reason, but the boys didn't really want to know. As far as they were concerned, she was probably making out with some guy or something.

"So, this hot guy? What's he like?" Bryan inquired. Rei smirked up at Kai and raised an inquiring raven eyebrow.

"Well," Kai smirked, "you'll just have to see."

Bryan frowned. Rei's smirk dropped into a scowl. "Kai? You didn't invite him to spend lunch with us, did you?" Rei asked suspiciously. Kai nodded proudly. Bryan rolled his eyes and decided he had heard enough and went back to his magazine.

"Kai? You can't just invite some guy to come and spend lunch with us," Rei stated calmly, although he was noticeable upset. Kai shrugged.

"Ok, Kai," Bryan snickered. Brooklyn glanced down at the three teens beneath him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Does this mean you won't be joining us in fifth and sixth period?" Brooklyn asked innocently. Kai kindly gave him a cold glare. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Brooklyn smiled and rested his arms behind his head as he balanced effortlessly from the branch of the tree. "Well, the last time you found yourself a hot guy, I caught you shagging him in the guys toilets during fifth and sixth period, remember?" Brooklyn explained coolly. Rei smirked. Kai scowled and, without difficulty, ascended the tree to teach Brooklyn a lesson in manners, not that he was much of a saint himself.

* * *

**AN/** hope that was ok. Well, Tala has both Michael and Kai after him, how lucky is he? Anyways, wonder what's gonna happen next. I know, but do you? Unless you can read mind, which I highly doubt, you don't know what's going to happen next chappy. Ha Ha. 

Anyways, we'll see. Wonder what's gonna happen when Tala meets Kai for lunch, or when he realizes that Kai is his new brothers best friend. Hmm. Who knows?

Please Read & Review

…BlooD MasCarA…


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer:_ Any unrecognizable characters, and if I do recall, there are a few, are exclusively the property of me, BlooD MasCarA. If you want to use them, then you have to ask. Otherwise, no touchy. _

Warnings:_ yaoi. Don't like; don't read. Coarse language. Pretty much the usual I have in all of my stories._

AN/_ hi everybody. Thank you for the very nice reviews you sent. I love you all for them too. Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy. nn

* * *

_

**Memories…3**  
…BlooD MasCarA…

_

* * *

_"Hey Tala!" Michael shouted. Tala whipped around suddenly, nearly crashing to the floor in the process. Michael's quick reflexes caught the Russian teen just in time, with both arms instinctively wrapping around him. Embarrassed from his clumsiness, Tala blushed but stood up straight. He smiled apologetically and received a smile in return.

"So Tala, want to join me for lunch?" Michael asked merrily. Tala shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I already got a lunch date today."

Michael frowned. Lunch date? "With who?"

"Kai."

Tala smiled, but it lessened at Michael's scowling. He shot the Russian a confused/shocked stare. "Kai? Why him? He's such a freak. No one likes him," Michael scoffed.

"I don't care," Tala frowned, fixing Michael a glare.

He pouted but didn't press the matter.

"Tala?"

Tala turned in the arms, which he only now noticed were still wrapped around him forcefully. He would have fallen over again if Michael weren't holding him so tightly.

"Kai?" Tala frowned. _'How do I explain to a guy that nothing is going on between me and another guy?'_

Kai was glaring at Michael threateningly, eyeing his arms that were still wrapped around Tala possessively. "You got a problem with me and Tala being together, Kai?" Michael sneered. Without a moments notice Michael crushed his lips against Tala's and immediately entered his mouth.

Kai threw the both of them a disgusted glare and turned to walk away. _'I knew it was too good to be true,'_ Kai thought shamefully.

From the corner of his blue eyes, Tala watched as Kai left. He felt his chest cringe and a wave of disgrace wash over him. Without hesitation Tala bit Michael's tongue hard. The taste of blood surged in his mouth, but he spat it out.

Michael let out a pain shriek, his tongue bleeding from where the Russian bit him.

Tala turned around to race after Kai only to find him mere inches away. Tala didn't step back though. Instead he stepped closer until his lips were locked with Kai's. Kai didn't protest as Tala slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist as Tala moaned.

Michael looked at the two Russians with shock. He, possibly one of the most popular guys in school, was just rejected for possibly the most hated and freakiest guy in school.

Kai broke the kiss first. Smirking, he graced Michael with a cold glare. Michael took the hint and left, searching through the crowd for his popular friends.

"Still going to join me for lunch?" Kai asked turning back to the red head in his arms. Tala smiled apologetically and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Kai had led Tala threw series of hallways and out of the main school building. Tala's 'photographic memory' took note of ever building as Kai pointed them out. He would always add a comment about the place like; "it's a waste of space" or "I took that class once, never went back in there again." He would even reveal were everyone lingered and hung out. He would also add comments about most of the people they passed. Just standard stuff. Things like; "That's were the cheerleaders hangout before and after practice. See that one there? That's Ming-Ming. She is so self-centered that it's not funny" or "Over there are the punks. Similar to our group so we get along quite well." 

"Hey Kai?" Tala mumbled uneasily once Kai finished.

"Hn."

"Sorry…about Michael."

"It's ok. He's just like that."

Tala smiled sadly. Kai turned a corner of a building and soon the two Russians found themselves at the athletics oval. Footy players were all huddled in a group as their coach talked about tactics and the individual roles. Cheer practice had now officially started and there were a dozen girls there, half of which were talking on their mobile phones to their boyfriends.

Ming-Ming stood proud and tall in the center of the group of cheerleaders and raised her aqua pom-poms. She shouted a few commands and soon all the girls were saying their farewells to their beloved boyfriends and getting into position.

The runners had just started the circuit at the side of the green oval. 4 of them, all well built and great at what they do; running.

By the far corner stood a large podium. Over 500 seats and already a few girls were seated and watching as practice began.

"Come on." Kai ripped Tala away from the activities on the oval and to a few trees by the perimeter of the oval near the fence. In the tree sat two guys, one with ginger hair and in all white. The other had long blonde hair tired back in a ponytail. They both seemed to be good balancers.

"That's Brooklyn and Mystel," Kai smirked, noticing Tala staring.

Against the fence stood a guy with red hair, like Tala's. He wore dark colours and a black bandana.

"That's Johnny. Real hard head, that one."

Leaning against the tree were 3 other guys. One was really short and even from the distance Tala could see the rather large nose. Beside him sat a taller boy, very strong too. He had short lavender hair and was reading a magazine. Another boy with long black hair was rested against him, so it was hard to see any of his features. But he did look familiar to Tala.

"This is were you hang?" Tala questioned, turning to Kai, who smirked in response. Tala smiled and turned back to the group. The one leaning by the fence noticed the two teens descending on there location, but no one else had. Soon enough another head lifts and notices the Russians walking towards them.

**1234567890**

"Heh, well look who we have here," Johnny mumbled to himself as he detected the pair approaching. He glanced about. No one had noticed yet.

"Well, he is hot," Johnny remarked, loud enough for the others to hear. Bryan gazed up from his magazine at the red head. "Losin' your mind already, Johnny?" Bryan sneered. The Scott glared at Bryan but then smirked. "Nope. Just remarking about Kai and the hot guy."

Bryan frowned and turned ahead, and sure enough there was Kai with a rather hot guy with him. "He sure knows how to pick them," Ian smirked.

Rei opened a golden eye. He was almost drifting off into a light slumber on Bryan's shoulder, but all this bickering was denying him of what was rightfully his.

Sleep.

"What are you guys bickering about?" Rei inquired tiredly.

Bryan smirked and looked ahead again. They were much closer and he could see that this guy really was hot. The hot guy was close enough to take a look at the lot of them. Kai was very proud and wasn't afraid to show it. But the knew hot guy stopped suddenly, staring straight at Bryan…or was it Rei?

Rei glanced up at him, an unreadable expression on his tanned features. "Rei?" Bryan asked with bewilderment.

All of a sudden Rei's eyes lit up and he jumped up on to his two legs.

"Tala!" Rei beamed, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his older sibling. Tala smiled and uneasily returned the embrace.

"Hey Rei."

"You know, I was worried about you. You kinda just disappeared and I was wondering what the hell happened to you," Rei smiled with relief.

"If I do recall, Rei. You're the one who left me," Tala informed flatly. Kai gazed the two. They knew each other? Kai shook his head. There needed to be some explaining done here.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second here. You guys know each other?"

Both teens nodded.

"How?" Ian asked with disappointment.

"Long story," Rei shrugged and resumed his seat beside his boyfriend.

Tala gave him a curious look. "You mean, you haven't told them?"

Now everyone was interested in this one. Even Brooklyn had awoken from his daydreaming and was looking down at them. Johnny, Ian, Bryan, Kai, Brooklyn and Mystel were staring intensely at Tala and Rei.

"Great. Now look what you did, Tala," Rei scoffed. Tala smirked. "Well you deserve it."

"For what!"

"For being a pain in the ass."

"I'm not a pain in the ass!"

"Yes you are. What about last night, huh?"

"What about it?"

"You nearly killed that freaking cat!"

"So? It deserved it, the bastard."

"I know it did, but the fact is that you didn't kill it! You failed in killing a freaking cat!"

"It's not my fault the cat can fall from the roof of our two story house and not die!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Besides, Cat's have nine lives you know?"

"Yeah, but with all the attempts you've tried, you'd think that you 'd already wasted 9 of them!"

Bryan and Kai glanced at each other, and then at the two quarrelling boys.

"Rei, shut up," Kai snapped harshly. Both boys discontinued their argument to stare at Kai.

"Now, shut up the both of you and someone please explain what is going on," Kai said as calmly as he could. The group was quiet until Tala decided to save Rei the trouble.

"We're brothers," he stated bluntly. Bryan's expression didn't change for sometime until it finally registered in his thick skull.

"Brothers?" Bryan mumbled to himself.

"Brothers?" he repeated, but louder.

"BROTHERS! YOU'RE BROTHERS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME, REI!" Bryan roared. He wasn't angry as such, but he was insulted that he was left in the dark.

"Calm down Bryan. I only found out yesterday," Rei explained as calmly as he could.

Tala glanced at the corner of his eyes at Kai, who was staring straight at him with disbelief. _'Hope Kai doesn't hate me,'_ Tala thought.

"Hey Kai?" Rei grinned. Kai looked away from Tala and to his raven-haired friend. "Afraid I can't let you shag my bro here, Kai. Wouldn't want his bright mind to be clouded by your naughty sex ides, now would I?"

Kai glared at him and turned to Tala, who was blushing at what Rei said. "Since when do you make the choices for me?" Tala argued.

"Since just then."

"I'm going to interrupt this debate before it turns into a fight by saying that I don't care what you say Rei," Kai said calmly. Tala smirked and Rei frowned. "If I want to screw your brother, than that's my choice and his choice. If I want to date your brother than that, too, is his choice and mine. Understand?" Kai continued.

Rei nodded reluctantly. Bryan found the entire thing amusing and was snickering. Tala was feeling slightly uncomfortable about all of this, but he didn't exactly want to be left out.

"So Kai?" Brooklyn smiled from up into the tree. "Will I be seeing you in fifth and sixth period, or not?"

Kai glared. "I'm not stupid enough to do that again Brooklyn. Kai Hiwatari may have been caught once, but once only."

Brooklyn nodded, still smiling, and then gazed at Tala.

"You know, Tala, is it? I must say that you're quite the looker. I've never met any guy with such delicate features," Brooklyn grinned.

Tala blushed and smiled uneasily. "Ah, thanks. Your not the first who's told me that."

"Didn't think so, either."

"Hey Kai? How did you meet Tala anyways?" Johnny spoke up. He stood straight from position against the fence and joined the rest of the gang, who were by now sitting under the tree. He took the spot between Rei and Kai. Mystel and Brooklyn were still in the tree gazing down at them.

"I bumped into him," Tala said. "And what? He just said that you were really hot and asked you to lunch?" Ian asked unimpressed.

"Nope. Helped him with somethin'…don't remember what though, and then I saw him later on and then I asked him out to lunch," Kai added.

Everyone nodded. Tala gazed at Kai and gave him a silent thank you for covering for him. What would Rei have thought if he knew that Tala had gone to class? Rei always skipped school and it would just make Tala seem weird to actually go to classes.

Kai nodded a silent _'your welcomed'_ and then turned to Rei.

"So, explain to me again how you guys are brothers, 'cause I see no resemblance what-so-ever."

So Rei and Tala explained to them all about Tala's adoption and his loss of memory. They didn't think of him as weird like Tala thought they would, instead they thought it was pretty cool.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" Mystel asked with a slight frown.

"Just little things, like a bit about my home, and a bit about some of the people I met and knew. Not my parents though. I don't remember anything about them."

They nodded with understanding. "Don't worry, Tala. We all have bad experiences and harsh lifestyles. Your not the only one." Bryan reassured.

"Yeah. I mean, take Johnny for example. He use to live in this old rundown apartment with his parents, but they couldn't collect enough money to pay for the place, so they kicked him out when he was 10. Been livin' on the streets ever since," said Ian.

"Me too. I live on the streets with my 3 little sisters and little brother," Bryan continued after Ian. "Sometimes I'd stay at Rei's or Kai's because of the money for food and stuff."

Tala nodded sadly. Soon they were all sharing stories about their dreadful pasts. It made Tala feel terrible. He would always say his past was the worse, but listening to these guys talk about their even more rotten upbringings made him feel ashamed.

Kai's parents were killed by his grandfather when he was 5 years old. He'd been living by himself ever since. His grandfather bailed himself out of jail after the murder. Kai had the better home though. He lives up on the rich side of town in a huge mansion, so Johnny, Bryan and his siblings stayed with him a lot. Kai had inherited quite a lot of money from his wealthy grandfather, too.

Mystel's parents and himself boarded a ship from Egypt to South Korea on holidays. During a freak storm lightening hit the ship and it caught on fire. Mystel was the only survivor. He floated on a piece of wreckage from the ship to Japan. He's been living there since.

Brooklyn ran away from home after a fight with his parents. He was raped and tortured by a man who worked for Kai's grandfather.

Ian's parents just never came home one night. He never saw them again. He lives at the local orphanage now. He works, much like the others, to pay for school. No that he studies much.

"What about you, Rei?" Tala asked after everyone shared their story. He didn't know, he never really asked. All he knew was that his father died.

Rei looked away. "Don't bother, Tala. He's never told anyone what happened," Bryan sighed. He kissed Rei on the forehead.

Tala didn't understand what went wrong in Rei's life. Rei always seemed so cheerful. His parents didn't look like the kind who had gone through any big problems like the others. But instincts told Tala that what ever it was, it was important that he found out, and he was going to find out. No matter what.

**

* * *

**

_Was that ok? Hope it was. Ohhh. Wonder what happened to Rei? Do you know? No? Well keep reading and you will… _

_Read and Review please_

…_**BlooD MasCarA…**_


	4. The Great Find Erotica

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except unrecognizable characters

**Warnings:** Coarse language. Yaoi. Don't like, then don't read

**AN/** Why have I updated so quickly you ask? Well, that's a good question, because I have no idea. Maybe I'll ask my brain later, it tends to work in weird ways. Thank you everybody for the reviews! I love you all for them! As for what happened to Rei, you'll get a bit more information on what the others think about it all in this chapter. But you'll find out what it actually is soon.

* * *

**Memories**  
Great Find Erotica  
…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

Lunchtime had passed, but Tala had stayed with the small group. He learnt many things. One in particular was that Brooklyn loved rubbing the fact that he caught Kai shagging another guy during fifth and sixth period in his face. He called it his 'Great Find Erotica'. 

Tala watched as the cheerleaders shuffled about to go to class, and it felt good, knowing that he didn't have to worry about it. He could see why Rei always skipped school. It gives you some kind of thrill, makes you feel free, in a dependent way. The runners were still running, all finishing their last lap.

One of them, Claude, at least Tala thought it was Claude, made his way towards them during his last lap. Tala couldn't help but gaze at him. He was tall, had short, aqua hair, but he wasn't _that_ good looking. Tala sighed. What was wrong with him today? His head was hurting badly and he couldn't think straight. He nursed the back of his head with his hand, only then realizing that the aqua haired teen was looking at him. Tala smiled, just to be polite, but then he frowned slightly. The aqua haired boy, Claude, wasn't looking directly at him anymore, now his dark blue, almost grey eyes were looking up and down Tala's body. He was checking Tala out.

Claude smiled slightly when he noticed that the red head teen was staring at him uncomfortably. He smiled regretfully and felt like a pervert for doing it. He never normally did those kinds of things. He was a good student and had a good reputation for not doing foolish things, such as perving on another guy. But he had to admit, as much as his mind was telling him not to, that the red head was hot. He must have been new though, that was obvious. Someone with such delicate features and hot body wouldn't go unnoticed in this school for long.

Claude thought about it for a while before it clicked. This must have been that boy Michael was talking about, the hot one. Apparently this new kid had caught the eyes of our dear popular hot head Michael, but seemingly the hot guy had rejected the ginger haired teen and went with the school bad ass, Kai Hiwatari.

Claude paused on the tracks for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kai was glaring at him, dangerously and threateningly. He had the red head on his lap and was holding on to him protectively. The red head seemed a little disoriented from being pulled away so quickly, but it was soon replaced with confusion, realization and then him rolling his gorgeous eyes.

Shaking his head, Claude continued running, passing them he gave the red head an apologetic smiled and continued around the oval running. Kai didn't take notice of the silent apology and growled like a dog at the aqua haired teen. Tala almost thought Kai would start barking like a dog too.

Sighing, Kai turned back to the others, who were slightly confused, slightly prepared for that reaction from the slate haired teen.

"Tala," Kai began, but Tala wasn't paying attention, he just kept watching the aqua haired teen run, up until he stopped in front of his coach, talked, and hit the showers. But before he left the grounds, Claude had turned around and was mouthing a few things to Tala, which Tala nodded at. Claude said: '_can I talk to you, in private?'_

Kai noticed the side tracked red head on his lap and turned to see what he was staring at.

Claude.

Kai felt the anger boil inside of him. Was Tala crushing on Claude? Kai begged silently he wasn't. For once, he had found someone he REALLY liked. The others, they weren't special, but Tala, he was. He REALLY, honest and true, he liked Tala

…love?

Kai shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Tala?" Kai said sternly. Tala snapped out of his trance, but he didn't turn to Kai just yet. Instead he was looking at his fingers, almost like counting them, but he wasn't, he was mouthing a few words no one could make out.

"Tala?" Kai demanded. Tala turned to him with confusion.

"What?"

Kai sighed. This guy was impossible. He gazed straight into the blue eyes, and Tala gazed back into the crimson pools.

"What was that about?" Kai asked. Tala shrugged. "Dunno. But I gotta go," Tala spoke up. He pried the arms that were around his waist off of him and stood up. He smiled apologetically and sprinted off in the direction of the showers. Kai growled threateningly. Was Tala going to see Claude?

Claude was standing by the entrance of the showers, waiting. Tala reached the entrance to the showers and soon disappeared from view with Claude.

**

* * *

**

"You know, Tala, you must be the most idiotic guy I have ever met," Rei sighed, standing straight from his leaning position against the wall. Tala gave him a weird look and entered the guy's bathroom. The incident (if you could call it that) had pasted as of an hour ago. Tala was now in the men's room to just relax, but instead found himself talking to Rei.

"What are you talking about, Rei? What did I do?" Tala argued. He was tired and just wanted the day to end. Rei gave him a hard look. In Tala's eyes, Rei looked really worried, not for himself or Tala though.

"Do you know what you did to Kai?"

"What are you talking about?" Tala, now growing weary, asked. Rei put his had on his hips, a frown fixed firmly on his tanned features.

"I'm talking about, my dear Tala, is that you left Kai and went to Claude instead! Kai is like, heartbroken, or close to it," Rei snapped. Tala frowned. "Why would he be heartbroken? I like Kai, ok Rei? I'm not seeing Claude or crushing on him, I just had to talk to him. I don't like him or have any feelings towards him. Got it. I LIKE KAI."

Rei tilted his head to the left cutely, watching Tala closely incase of any of his words were just a load of shit.

Seeing that Tala was telling the truth, Rei sighed again and walked up to Tala. "Sorry Tala. I should have believed you."

"It's ok. But I better talk to Kai." Rei nodded and left the bathroom. He walked out the door and then noticed that Kai was there, leaning against the wall by the door. He gazing at Rei, but not really seeing him.

"Did you hear that?" Rei asked. Kai just nodded and stood straight. He just walked past Rei silently, giving Rei a small nod and then entered the bathroom.

Rei smiled. Tala was lucky to have someone like Kai. Kai was a real great guy, no matter what anyone else may tell him.

**

* * *

**

Tala glanced to his left, prepared to argue with Rei a second time if need be, only to find himself staring at crimson pools.

"Listen Kai-" Kai didn't let Tala finish. He pressed his lips on the red heads soft cherry lips, easily making Tala moan. He broke apart for a second to look at the gorgeous blue eyes. He would never get tired of looking at them. Tala smiled and began leaving soft loving kisses along the older boys jaw line before drawing his lips back to his boyfriend's sweet pink lips. Kai licked the bottom lip, smirking as Tala moaned even louder. He pushed him backwards until he had the red head pinned to the blue tiled bathroom wall. He sure hoped Rei wasn't outside, or hearing this.

He licked the bottom lip again, asking for entrance, but it wasn't granted. Tala wrapped his arms around the slender neck, pulling Kai down and deepening the kiss. He felt his lungs begin to burn, urgent for air. He didn't pull away, though; he didn't want to leave the strong, protective hold. But Kai didn't stand for this. He grabbed the arms that were around his neck and pinned them above the red head's head without breaking the kiss.

Kai felt his lungs slowly begin swell but he could keep going for much longer. Slightly disappointed over the lack of response he got from Tala, he easily reached down and slipped his hand passed the waistbands and into Tala's boxers. He smirked as Tala gasped to scream, but he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in and roam the warm, tasty cavern.

Tala moaned again, letting the wormy tongue roam as much as it wanted to. He felt the hand tighten around his member and me moaned much louder. Tala's lungs began to sting fiercely, but Kai was still going. He began struggling against the hand that had pinned his arms above his head. In truth, Kai was much stronger.

They broke apart and both were breathing deeply. Tala panted for a while before looking up at crimson. "Sorry," Kai apologized, kissing the red heads jaw line and his neck. Tala smiled and forgave him. How could he be made at Kai?

"You know Tala," Kai began, smirking. He tightened his grip around Tala's arms that were pinned to the wall, and began rubbing Tala's groin affectionately. "I love you," Kai smirked. Tala opened his mouth to scream in delight, but Kai had closed the gap and entered the warm cavern again, searching frantically and licking the red heads own tongue.

Tala moaned again, only making Kai smirk with satisfaction. He loved to make him moan. He felt Tala's tongue finally fight back for dominance, but he wasn't about to let it go without a fight. His hand squeezed his boyfriend's member, knowing very well that it would work and he would be able to obtain dominance once more. But the red head persisted, slowly taking control again. Kai released Tala's member and removed his hand from below Tala's waistband. He unzipped the boy's pants and then his own. Tala struggled slightly, uncertain if he really wanted Kai to do this, especially in the bathroom of his high school.

The slate haired teen was still smirking as he pressed their naked flesh together, rubbing their members together, still not breaking the kiss. He knew he could gain dominance this way. Tala struggled now, but Kai wouldn't give up. He really didn't like this. He liked Kai, heck, he loved Kai, but he really wasn't ready for this, not yet. He didn't even know Kai that well. Feeling his lungs cringe in pain again, he struggled harder. For a moment he felt completely defenseless, and felt the tears spring in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Feeling the pressure build in his lungs, he bit the tongue as it licked at the roof of his mouth. Kai cringed as the metallic taste of blood surged in his mouth. Tala gasped for air and removed his arms from the loosened hold and zipped his pants back up. He wiped away the few stray tears before gazing at Kai, who had fallen on the floor, stunned.

"Kai. I'm so sorry," Tala breathed and ran to the slate haired teens side. Kai shook his head, still stunned. "Kai? I'm sorry, please." Kai didn't meet his gaze. He stared at the white tiled floor, the crimson liquid taste still in his mouth. "Kai? Look at me."

Kai obeyed and looked into the worried blue eyes. "I'm sorry," Tala whispered. Kai shook his head again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you like that and just assumed that…" he trailed off, spitting the remainder of the blood out.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Tala smiled and gazed at Kai. He felt his cheeks heat up and he blushed, and quickly looked away. Kai cocked his head to the side, and then looked at what Tala had been looking at, his own blush appearing. He still had his zipper open. He laughed and zipped it back up.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. Let's not go that far into our relationship…yet, ok?"

"Ok. I understand. But we can still make out, right?"

Tala chuckled. "Duh." And closed the gap once more.

**

* * *

**

In his mind, teachers were idiots. Did they seriously believe that he needed to use the restroom? He couldn't help but laugh out loud. What dumb-asses! He sustained himself enough to notice a really weird noise. Slightly confused, Tyson followed the noise. It was coming from…the bathroom?

He couldn't decipher the noise. It was pleading and filled with pleasure. At that thought, his brown eyes widened. Was it moaning? His first thought was that there were some people shagging each other in there, but it didn't seam at that stage yet.

Curiosity got the better of him as he nervously peeked through the door, which was open a crack. His eyes widened at the sight. It was Kai and he had that new kid, Tala, pinned to the wall. Kai's one hand held Tala's hands firmly in place above his head and his other was inside Tala's pants. His lips were on Tala's, and his tongue was wriggling inside the red head's mouth.

Tyson almost gagged. He didn't know Tala, but from what Michael had told him, Tala was gifted and had a bright mind, and Kai wasn't good enough to have him. Michael had told Tyson that Kai had forced Tala with him, always kissing him when Tala obviously didn't like it.

He looked away. He couldn't look. He heard a small moan, one that was uncomfortable. Deciding he had heard enough, Tyson ran away from the bathroom and back to class. He arrived and opened the door quietly, as to not disturb the class. Mrs. Cox was writing on the board. She noticed him and frowned. "Now, you took your time, didn't you Granger?" she raised a black eyebrow. Her green eyes were glaring at him and Tyson almost wet himself. "Um. No, not at all," he stammered. She smirked, satisfied to have rattled him with her sinister look.

Tyson sighed and took his seat between Max and Kenny, in front of Michael and behind Claude. It was true that Tyson was a popular, like Michael. Actually, he was the most popular. He had some looks and a great personality, but it's his whinny, loud voice that made him not a ladies man, but he still was popular, but popularity didn't matter much to him.

"Class, I shall be back. You may talk quietly among yourselves for a few minutes while I leave to do a few things," Mrs. Cox smiled brightly. Despite her earlier behavior, Mrs. Cox really was a sweet lady at heart, but everyone teased her about her name and called her Cock instead of Cox.

She didn't wait for a reaction before she was off and had left the classroom. Once she was well away from hearing range, Michael spoke loudly.

"Thank you. About fucking time Mrs. Cock," he smirked. The entire class burst into laughter except for Kenny and Emily who didn't find it very funny, and a few of the punks/bad asses in the back row.

Max was the first to control his laughter, smiling, he asked, "Hey Michael? You know the new kid, Tala, I heard that he was crushing on Claude." At the sound of his name, Claude spun around in his seat to face Max. "He was not!"

"Yes he was. Steve was watching you run and he said he saw him looking at you a few times and then he went to talk to you," Max continued. Claude shook his head and let out a small laugh. Michael frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that, you guys actually think that he likes me! That's absurd. He did look at me, only because I asked if I could talk to him, and then Steve saw us talking. Nothing more. Trust me, Tala doesn't like me in that way," Claude chuckled.

Max frowned. "Wait a second. What did you talk to him about?" He could tell Claude was thinking about it. He tapped his finger on his chin before grinning. "Just about the group he was hanging with. You know, Kai's group. I just warned him that maybe he was hanging with the wrong crowd. He had such a bright mind and I told him that I thought it might be wasted on Kai."

This time, Michael laughed. "Thought? Thought? You don't think it will be wasted on Kai, you know it will be. Why didn't you just tell him Kai is a fag who rapes you when he doesn't get his way?"

"Michael. That's just a rumor. You know it's not true," Max frowned. "Don't you reckon, Tyson?"

Tyson didn't respond. He was too deep in thought. The scene he witnessed still lingered in his mind. He was beginning to doubt Max's words. "Tyson?" Claude asked, noticing the lack of response. Tyson snapped up and out of his thoughts. "Wha?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Are you listening?"

"Um…yes."

"Good. Than what did Max just ask you?"

"If I reckon that Kai raping other guys when he doesn't get his way is just a rumor."

"And?" Claude asked, raising an aqua brow.

"Well, you know that I would normally agree with you Maxie, but…" Max gaped. Tyson always agreed. He always just thought that they were rumors. Why was he changing his mind?

"But what?"

"I…I saw Tala and Kai in the bathroom. Kai had pinned Tala to the wall and his hand above his head."

Michael and Claude frowned. "So?" Max asked. There was nothing wrong with that. Maybe Tala liked Kai. Tyson shook his head as if reading the blonde's mind.

"They were kissing, but Kai had one hand down Tala's pants and Tala didn't look to comfortable about it. He probably would have screamed if Kai hadn't had his tongue in his mouth."

Everyone gaped, including the punks/bad asses in the back row. Tyson sighed. He wasn't that loud? Was he?

"Tyson, keep it down," Michael scowled, but it was no use, everyone heard it.

"That's a whole lot of bullshit," Ian sneered. Michael turned to Ian. "Shut up midget. You only say that because I'm sure he threatened you to not tell," Michael glared.

Ian smirked. He wasn't affected by stuff like name-calling and stuff. No one from his group was.

"Just drop it Michael," Emily frowned. She hated it when they all started fighting.

"Why are you even here anyways? Shouldn't you be in you're little shit hang out place skipping class?"

"No. I don't skip all my classes dumb-ass," Ian scowled. Michael smirked and began pulling faces at the long nosed boy.

"Oh. Hey Tala," Brooklyn, who had been quiet and sitting at the very back daydreaming, smiled. Everyone turned to the door and saw Tala standing there. Only Michael, Ian and Brooklyn had actually met the red head and really had a good look at him, but now, everyone could see just how hot this new guy was. There had been lots of rumors about the new guy, stuff like: "I heard that the new guy used to be a prostitute and would have sex with you if you paid him. Heard he still dies it."

Tala glanced at them, raised an eyebrow, and then stepped around to take a seat. It was quiet for about 2 seconds before Michael spoke up. "Hey Tala, come sit next to me," he grinned and gestured to the seat beside him and behind Max. Tala glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, he turned to the front of the class and noticed there was no teacher. He raised another crimson brow and then glanced back at Michael.

"Whatever," Tala sighed and took the seat beside Michael. "Tala, this is Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Claude, I believe you have met," Michael introduced, pointing to each individual.

"Hey," Tala smiled uneasily. Everyone was staring at him and he had no idea what.

"Hey. They said that Kai was molesting you, dude. Is that true?" Ian asked in fluent Russian. By chance, he, Tala and Brooklyn were the only ones who spoke Russian. Tala glared at him, and then noticed the stares both Ian and himself were receiving.

"What? Who told you that?" he asked in just as fluent Russian.

"Tyson said he saw you and Kai in the bathroom. Kai had his hand down you're pants," Ian explained back in Russian. Tala didn't respond, verbally at least, and just rolled his eyes.

"Is that why everyone's staring at me?" Tala asked, changing back to Japanese.

"Aw, that's too bad. And I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to see you at all in fifth and sixth period. I mean, I could have sworn this was another 'Great Find Erotica'," Brooklyn grinned. Tala smirked and rolled his eyes until they rested on Tyson, Michael, Max and Claude. They were looking slightly confused, with frowns on their faces. Tyson was embarrassed, as he should be.

Tala sighed again. "Don't worry 'bout it Tyson. Just, stay out of my business, kay?" Tyson nodded uncomfortably.

"Sorry, it's just, you didn't look like you were comfortable with what he was going," Tyson whispered awkwardly.

"That's because I needed to break apart for air, Tyson," Tala sighed, and the room was left in silence again. Tyson nodded apologetically.

Tala was tired, just made out with his boyfriend, and wanted the day to end, but this uncomfortable silence was killing him. The teacher wasn't back yet. With a loud 'thud', he slammed his books on the table and began to pile them in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Max asked perplexed. "What I should be doing," Ian smirked and began doing the same. Before they knew it, Brooklyn, Ian and Tala had packed their books and were talking amongst themselves.

"Oh Tala, you've gotta tell me what happened in the bathroom between you and Kai." Brooklyn grinned. Tala grabbed the last few books and piled them in his bag, which was beginning to over fill.

"It's a long story."

"Heard he had his hands down ya pants," Ian sneered, slinging his own backpack over his shoulder. "That ain't the half of it." Tala really didn't care if anybody else could hear him; it was none of their business. "Really? Are you sure you didn't go all the way?" Brooklyn smirked.

"I'll tell ya later. I just gotta get out of here. I hate this class."

"I know what you mean," Ian sighed. He fixed Michael a cold glare and then waited at the door for the others.

"Remind me again why I came to class in the first place?" Tala grimaced.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Gee. Thanks, Ian," Tala muttered and they left the room.

**

* * *

**

The final bell rang throughout the entire school. A group of guys all exited the bathroom where they were talking and hanging out during sixth period. It was natural that they _ALL_ skipped sixth period seeing as it _was_ the end of the day. The teachers didn't really think that they were supposed to work during the last period, did they?

When the guys all left the restroom they found Julia standing there waiting as she did ever day. She was leaning against the wall, cigarette in between two fingers and a puff of thick smoke floating above her. Mystel was the first to notice. "Hey Julia. I didn't know you smoked."

She took a long drag of the cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. She looked at them, bored expression on her pale features. "I don't. But Raul does and I wanted to try some. But I don't think it's for me," she sighed. Mystel nodded and soon Miguel followed and took the Egyptian's hand. They past the Spanish girl and walked to the doors, waiting for the others to follow. "C'mon guys. The bell went. The corridors will be crowded any minute now," Mystel frowned.

Julia nodded and walked ahead with the two lovers waiting at the door. She reached them and turned, waiting for the others to hurry up. "Speed up," Julia snapped tiredly. Kai glared at her, slowing his pace down just to piss her off. Bryan shook his head as Kai slowed down and was walking behind them. Typical. He was always pissing people off, whether it be Michael, or one of his own friends. Bryan noticed Rei was looking outside the windows with a distant look in his eyes. Something was wrong. Rei was always cheerful and optimistic. Rei rarely looked so…frightened.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Rei turned to his boyfriend, unshed tears in his normally joyful golden eyes. Bryan's eyes widened as he saw the silver salty tears balancing on the black eyelashes. What was wrong with Rei?

"Rei?" Bryan whispered worriedly. He stopped and took Rei into his arms. He knew Rei wouldn't tell him, this had happened before, but it was rare. "Shh. It's ok," he soothed, rubbing his back. Rei buried his face in the strong shoulder.

Kai and Tala had stopped too, just ahead of them.

"C'mon Bryan, before the corridors are filled," Kai said softly. Bryan looked at him and nodded, ushering his lover along and out of the building.

"Bryan?" Rei whispered. Bryan looked at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah?"

"Can-can you come over today?" Bryan watched as the tears began to swell up in the golden eyes and he felt his heart cringe. He couldn't bare this any longer. What ever it was that Rei had been through that he wasn't telling, it was happening at his house. This always happened, and Rei would always ask for someone to go home with him. Almost like he was scared to go home. This made Bryan frown. What was happening in that house?

Bryan turned to Kai, face pleading. Kai nodded. He knew what Bryan was asking.

"Rei. Why don't you come over to my place instead? Bryan and Tala can come too," Kai offered. Rei looked up at him and nodded, a small, sad smile on his face. Silently he pulled away from Bryan and continued walking, seemingly better.

Tala was confused though. What had just happened? Kai noticed his confusion and took the pale hand in his own. "I'll explain later," Kai whispered to Tala. He nodded and intertwined their fingers.

Kai beamed and they took off and left the school grounds just as the students filed out of their sixth period classrooms. Ian, Brooklyn and Johnny stopped at the road.

"Well, see ya guys," they waved and crossed the road and then they went their own separate ways. Suddenly Tala shivered. Some one was watching him. He knew it. He never shivered like that unless he was being watched. He gripped Kai's hand tighter. Kai could see the alertness in Tala's eyes, but he couldn't sense anything.

"Tala?" Tala looked at him, his alertness washed away and softened. "What?"

Kai shook his head. "Nothin'." Tala smiled and rested his head on the firm shoulders.

Rei and Bryan walked behind them, faces lit up with glee at the two lovebirds in front of them. Rei was feeling much better and was smiling again. He could tell Bryan was still worried, but he knew Bryan trusted him.

"Ok, well, see ya guys. See ya tomorrow," Julia beamed and waved goodbye and she turned a corner and went her own way home. Raul was standing there waiting for her, his red hair whipping in the slight breeze. "Hey Julia. C'mon. Romero isn't home. We got the house to ourselves," Raul beamed. Julia nodded with delight and together they ran down the street and disappeared around another corner.

"Well, at least they're not fighting," Mystel chuckled. Bryan nodded with relief. He didn't want to go through _that_ again.

They continued down the street, Mystel and Miguel in the lead, Kai and Tala behind, and Rei and Bryan behind them, all hand in hand. It was amazing how they had all found love within their own little group.

Mystel and Miguel kissed each other before one turned right and the other left. Tala had never been to this part of town; the rich side. They lived in the average side of town with normal people with normal jobs and have normal families. Well, at least it wasn't the bum side of town, where Bryan lived. It must be hard, living on the street. It was kind of hard trying to imagine how much work he'd have to do to pay for food for his siblings to eat. They were probably used to going days without food though, but it was sad just thinking about it.

Now, it was just the four of them, all going to Kai's house…well, mansion actually. Tala couldn't wait actually; he had wanted some alone time with Kai, the bathroom incident had made Tala want more. Just another taste…

**TBC... **

**

* * *

**

What ya think? Ok? I hope so.

Oh yes. What happened to Rei? He just breaks down all of a sudden…well, kinda breaks down. Poor dude though. I know what happened to him…but you don't, and that's the best thing about it.

Ok, well, I asked my brain why I had updated so quickly, and then it told me. It's the reviews. They were really encouraging! So that's why this chapter is up early. Yay! See what happens if you review? If you review, things are updated faster. Good, I'm glad you understand.

The chapter was almost twice as long as the other ones, so you'll have to live with this one for a while whilst I update my other fics.Unless you review a lot and then i might update really quickly again. It's a little over 5000 words. So enjoy. It's not much compared to come other fics, but I don't like to go over the 5000 mark. But I have. I'm sure you don't mind, though. n.n

_Please read and review _

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	5. Watch her Bleed to Death

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own beyblade, but I do own any unrecognizable characters

**Warnings:**  
Coarse language, as per usual…mainly between Kai and Bryan. Some sexual themes. Yaoi.

**AN/**  
Hello everybody! Thank you ALL for the reviews. They were really encouraging! So that's why this chapter is up early. Besides, I love this story. It's my favourite right now. On with the show…

* * *

**Memories**  
Chapter 5  
**…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

Tala stared in awe at his boyfriend's mansion. It was lucky he wasn't drooling. Satisfied to have pleased Tala, Kai opened the large wooden doors. He pulled the pale hand along and into the manor. Tala opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Rolling his eyes, Kai took Tala's bag and placed in near the door beside Rei, Bryan and his own.

"I thought you used to live in a mansion?" Kai asked, noticing how captivated Tala was at his manor. "I did. But I hardly remember it. And I think your mansion might be bigger."

Kai sighed, pulling Tala along. Rei and Bryan entered the kitchen to get something to eat. "Tala? Look at me," Kai ordered, but received no response. "Tala. Look at me," Kai repeated, just as demanding, pulling the red head until he faced him. Tala looked at him with confusion, unsure of what he did.

"I'm sorry Kai. I just…"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain." Tala smiled sadly. He really was sorry. Kai was trying to get his attention and he just kept ignoring him, not to mention he bit his tongue, made him think that he was cheating on him with Claude and then nearly went with Michael to lunch instead of him. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling himself closer. He laid his head on the firm shoulder for a while. Kai embraced him, leaving a trail of soft kisses in the crimson locks.

"Well, while you guys are just standing there, Rei and me are adopting one of your rooms for a while, Hiwatari," Bryan smirked, passing the two teens and took Rei's hand as he led him up the stairs and into one of the rooms. They purposely took a room far away from Kai's, incase they heard them having sex in there, although they were certain that Kai would be too busy having sex with Tala to actually care.

"Hn."

Rei gave Tala a reassuring smile as he was led away. Lifting his head off the comforting shoulder, Tala smiled back.

"C'mon Tala. You thirsty? Hungry?" Kai asked, leading him into the huge white kitchen. Tala nodded at let himself be led away by his gorgeous boyfriend.

"So, what happened after the whole bathroom make out session?" Kai asked suspiciously. Tala looked at him, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ian said that there was this whole argument about you and me and Michael or something." Kai stuck his head inside the fridge, rummaging through the edible substances. "Oh, right. Tyson saw us in the bathroom and told Michael about it, but the entire class over heard it, and so Ian got into this argument with Michael about it," Tala shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Kai frowned, taking out two cans of beer and handing one to Tala, who took it reluctantly.

"I don't drink Kai," Tala sighed, knowing very well that Kai didn't like that fact. "Well, you do now." He opened his can and took a gulp, urging Tala to take a sip.

"Kai, I can't."

"Why? It's just one can."

Tala stared at the can in his hand. It's cold feel numbing his hand slightly. Reluctantly he nodded and opened the can. He took a small sip and fiddled the can around in his fingers.

"Listen Tala, I'm not going to go around getting you drunk, ok. Trust me, I only get really pissed on special occasions," Kai reassured, although Tala wasn't sure how it was suppose to be reassuring.

"It's ok Kai, I trust you." He took rather large gulp of the can and wiped it away with his sleeve. Kai smirked. "You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Tala asked, talking another gulp. Kai stopped him, as he was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve again. "Waste of beer if you wipe it away with your sleeve," he smirked, licking the luscious lips and tasting the beer on his tongue.

"There ya go. If you ask me, it's more efficient that way, and you don't waste the beer on your sleeve," he smirked again and Tala did too. Typical.

"Your right, Kai. Any excuse to lick me is efficient, right?" Kai nodded and guzzled his entire can in one large swig.

"Anyways, about what we were talking about before. Exactly how much did Tyson see?" Kai asked warily. Tala rolled his eyes. "He saw you have your hands down my pants, but nothing after that." Kai nodded again. "Ok." Tala took another mouthful of his beer.

"Hey Kai, I've been wondering something for a while."

"Hn. What is it?"

"Why do you and Michael hate each other so much?"

Kai looked away, eyes staring at his empty beer can on the table. Tala frowned, resting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry. It's none of my business." Kai shook his head. "No. It's all right. We use to be best friends back in our first year of high school. Boyfriends actually."

"You were together?" Tala went wide-eyed. This was new. Who'd of thought that Kai and Michael use to be boyfriends?

"What happened?"

"We used to always compete against each other, but it was just friendly competition. We were the best runners in our entire year level. But one day during P.E we were practicing hurdling, which was another favourite, but I tripped and fell really badly, did something to my back. Was in hospital for a while. He would visit me all the time. But because of my injury, I couldn't run for a long time. Eventually we just grew apart. He quit running and became captain of the baseball team. My back has healed, but I still don't run anymore. Not unless necessary."

Tala smiled sadly. It must have been hard. He must have loved running so much. Kai smiled back at him, tying not to show his misery.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"I never said it was."

Kai turned to Tala, who was smirking. He was glad Tala didn't linger on the subject. He really didn't want to talk about it. Not then, at least. He took the can Tala had rested on the counter and finished it off for him.

"Hey. I was going to finish that."

"You took too long. Too bad."

"Whatever."

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Tala asked, letting Kai lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They passed a few doors and headed up more stairs. Kai's room was on the third floor.

"My room." Tala smirked. He was curious about Kai's room. Was it messy? The entire mansion wasn't messy. Kai probably had maids though. Kai led him to a door that was different to the rest. It was painted black, while all the other doors were made of wood.

He opened the door. Just as Tala predicted, the room was clean. The black sheets on the bed were made. Papers were neatly piled on a polished wooden desk. The room itself was huge, bigger than the kitchen. It had a balcony that looked over the swimming pool outside. It had a stunning view of the city and the lush mountains in the background. It was bright in the room with all the windows, despite the walls that were painted black. There were two doors. One led into a walk in closet and the other a huge bathroom with a spa for two and everything anybody would need to keep hygienic.

Kai lead Tala to the bed. He gave him a small peck on the lips before pushing him on the bed. Tala laughed as Kai leaped on the bed and threw his legs over Tala and sat on his stomach, smirking. "Tell me, my beautiful Tala, how far in our relationship can we go?" Tala blushed and thought about it hard. He hadn't really considered it that much. It threw him for a minute.

"I don't know."

Kai smirked. "Good." He began leaving trails of soft kisses on Tala's law line, and then down his neck. "I'm sorry Kai. I'm just…not ready for sex yet," Tala sighed, pulling his top off for Kai who was having trouble seeing as Tala was lying down. Kai looked up at him understandingly. "It's ok. I understand. Take your time…just not too long." Tala smiled. He was glad Kai understood. He really wanted to have sex with Kai, but he just needed to know him a little longer, but he didn't want Kai to leave him either.

"How's this. You tell me when I should stop, ok?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow for permission to take off his pants. Tala smiled again, Kai wouldn't leave him. Sighing, he nodded. "Ok. But…"

"But what?"

"…" Kai gazed at Tala with confusion. If Tala wanted to say something, why didn't he just say it?

"Tala? What is it?"

"…It's nothing. Here, let me help you," Tala offered, lifting Kai's shirt off his head and throwing it on the floor. This may be a problem. He really didn't want to tell Kai about what happened last time. He never told anyone, but he really loved Kai. Kai smiled. He didn't question Tala. He unzipped his boyfriend's pants and pulled them off, tossing them across the room. "You know I love you, don't you Tala? And that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah. And that I love you too?"

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't love me?"

Tala laughed and wrapped his arms lightly around his boyfriend's neck, drawing him into a gentle kiss. They pulled apart and then closed the gap again. Smirking, Kai unzipped his pants, flinging them on the floor and kissed down Tala's neck. Tala giggled as he sucked on a nipple.

"Now Tala," Kai began, gripping the red head's black boxers. "Can I?" Tala paused to think about it. Did he want it? He nodded and blushed as Kai pulled them down and threw them on the floor with the rest of his clothing. He felt the cold rush over his body and shivered slightly. Kai smirked and went back to the cherry lips. He kissed them gently, knowing very well that Tala was feeling uncomfortable lying there naked. He wanted him to speed up, but Kai loved teasing.

"No screaming," he smirked. Tala went redder, curling his fingers around the slate hair as Kai engulfed his member. He gripped the blue, chaotic locks tightly as Kai ran his tongue over his tip. He really hoped he wasn't hurting Kai by pulling his hair, but he needed something to squeeze. He bent his knees, giving his boyfriend more access.

"Kai," he breathed, pushing the head down and shoving his member deeper in his boyfriend's mouth. He felt the pressure rise in his appendage and he moaned. Kai held the red head's hips down as he began to buck. Tala had never felt such pleasure before. It was amazing. Kai began to suck in his fluids, tongue running over his tip again. He moved his hands from his hips and they roamed the inside of his thigh. He let a finger pass over Tala's tight hole, and then forcefully thrust it in. Tala moaned, bucking his hips up and thrusting his member deeper in his mouth. Kai released the member in his mouth and began kissing Tala's lips again. He entered the warm cavern, roaming his mouth and giving his boyfriend a taste of himself.

"Kai," Tala moaned, releasing the hair and wrapping his arms around the neck. Taking that as 'go ahead', Kai shoved two more fingers in, loosening the hole slightly. He knew Tala said no sex, but he might change his mind. Tala let out a scream in Kai's mouth as he pushed another finger in. He began to struggle. He didn't want sex, and he wasn't going to change his mind. The pressure built up in Tala's member more. He felt his lungs throb desperately. He needed to breathe. His head began to ache and he struggled violently. He knew Kai was doing it again, he was going too far and not caring that Tala didn't want it. He didn't want this.

Knowing this was probably as far as the red head would let him go, Kai took his chances and thrusted his last finger and as much of his fist as he could inside the loosened hole. Tala screamed in Kai's lips, tears springing in his eyes.

Memories emerge from hidden deep inside his brain, flashing in his mind like an old film.

**88888 **

_She laid there, white gown ripped, and torn body bleeding. Her curly, ginger hair soaked in a pool of her blood, green eyes, like jewels; unshed tears clinging to her eyelashes. Her once pale skin was covered in dirt and blood. Scars covered her tattered bleeding body. Black bruises exposed on the inside of her thighs from when she had been raped. And the small, red head boy cried in the corner, as the woman bled to death…_

**88888**_  
_

"Kai, don't," he whimpered as he broke apart. Kai immediately removed his hand, not wanting to make Tala cry. He lifted himself off of him and let Tala pull himself up to sit up right. The tears had slipped down his face and he was sniffing. His hole was stinging and small droplets of blood spilled from it. His head stung, it pulsed in his brain.

"Tala, I'm so sorry." Tala buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Kai took him in his arms, rocking him until he controlled his tears. He pulled the covers over their bodies, refusing to let Tala go. "Kai," Tala whimpered, letting Kai wrap his arms around his shaking form. "Shh. I'm so sorry, Tala. I shouldn't have done that," Kai whispered, trying to sooth the crying teen. Tala shook his head, body shaking violently.

"Tala?" Kai breathed, feeling the boy's forehead. "Tala, you're boiling."

Tala whimpered, his sobbing becoming out of control. "Tala, please. Calm down."

"Kai."

"Shh Tala. I'm here."

"I saw her."

"Who, Tala? Who?"

"I saw her…"

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this but…it's for Tala," Kai reasoned with himself. Bryan would probably kill him for disturbing his _fun_ with Rei, but Tala fainted in his bedroom. He took a big gulp, and knocked on the door. The moaning stopped and he had to mentally slap himself. Bryan was _so_ going to kill him.

He knocked again after he got no response. "Bryan you asshole. Don't just leave me hangin' here," Kai yelled through the door. He could just imagine Bryan groaning and grabbing his pocketknife, ready to open the door and rip Kai to shreds.

"What the fuck do you want, Hiwatari?" Bryan yelled harshly through the door. It made Kai wonder what stage they were up to. "I got a problem."

"No shit. I'm going to kill you, that's your problem," Bryan yelled angrily at the door.

"No. Actually, my problem is Tala."

There was a slight pause, then some shuffling. Kai waited for a moment before the door opened and Rei came out. It was obvious his clothes were just thrown on quickly because his black Chinese tunic was inside out and his black boxers were on the wrong way.

"What's wrong with Tala?" Rei asked worriedly. Bryan appeared at the door behind Rei, shirtless, and just in his purple boxers.

"He kinda blacked out."

"What, you screw him to hard?" Bryan sneered although Kai didn't find it very funny. It was something like that.

"Shut up, Bryan. He said something about a he saw a girl or something, I don't know, but he just fainted."

"And what? You expect Rei to know why?" Bryan asked nonchalantly. "Well, yeah, but I just thought he should know. He has a fever too." Rei nodded and left the room he and Bryan had adopted and went to Kai's room. With a hefty sigh, Bryan reluctantly followed.

Rei reached the room and opened the door. To his relief, Tala was clothed and resting in Kai's bed. "I still don't understand why you had to get Rei and me involved. Can't you handle someone who's not even conscious?"

"No, you asshole. Besides, do I look like the motherly type to you?"

Bryan looked at him for a while before agreeing. "No, you don't."

"Exactly. Besides, I can't even take care of myself, let alone someone else. And Rei is smart and knows how to deal with these sorts of things."

"Are you calling Rei motherly?" Bryan asked threateningly. "No. I'm just saying I'm not."

"But Rei is?"

"Yes- No… Just shut up, you jackass."

"Can the both of you just shut up?" Rei growled. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled a few of the crimson locks from Tala's face. "Well, there isn't much you can do, just watch him until he wakes up."

"But that could take forever," Kai sighed.

"You're so whinny, Hiwatari."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Well, you're both childish if you ask me, and your both older than me too. Pathetic."

Bryan frowned. If anybody had just called Bryan childish and pathetic, they would be dead, it was lucky he loved Rei so much, or Rei would be dead right now. Kai, on the other hand, having so such feelings for the raven-haired teen, glared dangerously.

"Shut up Rei."

"Don't tell Rei to shut up," Bryan growled, grabbing Kai by collar and pushing him up against the wall. Kai groaned in pain as his back hit the wall forcefully. He heard his back crack from the force.

"Bryan. Don't you remember about Kai's bad back! Stop it, or else you'll be the one baby sitting Kai until his back is better, got it." Rei snapped. He really didn't need this right now.

"Hn." Bryan let Kai go, who was dangling a foot from the floor, and he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Ouch. Asshole." Bryan ignored the comment and walked up to Rei and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Rei began to protest as Bryan lifted him from the bed and dragged him back to their adopted room. "Bryan. What about Tala?"

"Hiwatari can handle it." Rei rolled his eyes. Kai was the last person who should responsible for caring for Tala. He can't even cook noodles, let alone care for an unconscious boy. Sighing, Rei reluctantly agreed and went back to his room, leaving the slate haired teen with his task.

"Great," Kai mumbled, followed by a few choice words that he muttered under his breath. Why him? It wasn't like this was his entire fault! He did nothing…ok, well, that may not be entirely true. But it wasn't his fault, well; at least he didn't think so. He stretched until he heard his back crack again. He groaned, Bryan was going to pay.

"Kai?" Kai whirled around to see Tala lying in bed, blue eyes half open and a few tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

"Tala. I'm so sorry." Kai went to his boyfriend's side and automatically wrapped his arms around him. Tala looked up at him. His head was hurting like hell and that image he saw still lingered on his mind. He recognized the little boy; that was himself. He must have been about 7 in that image. And that woman, that was his mother.

"Tala, I'm so sorry." Tala buried his face in the firm shoulder and let Kai play with his hair. "I love it when you play with my hair," Tala mumbled, a small smile on his lips. Kai sighed with relief. Tala was ok.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked. Tala thought about it for a moment. "I'm ok." Was his only response from the red head. "What happened?" Tala asked, pushing himself away from Kai's protective grip and sat up straight in bed, which he just then realized was Kai's. He also had his clothes on.

"You fainted." Tala looked stunned. He remembered what he and Kai did but after that it was just a blur.

"I did? Why?" Kai shrugged, but Tala knew he had an idea about what might have happened. "Kai? Please don't lie to me. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, Tala. I guess I just went too hard on you," Kai sighed. Tala smiled sadly, but he knew that wasn't why he fainted. The image is what made him faint. It hurt his brain just thinking about it.

"It's not your fault Kai. It wasn't that. I just had this flashback of some sort. It hurts my brain just thinking about it." Kai nodded, not liking the idea or Tala fainting when he's trying to screw him.

"What of?"

Tala frowned and sat himself in Kai's lap, who kindly welcomed him with open arms. Tala snuggled into the well-built chest, smiling as Kai began playing with his crimson locks again.

"I think it was how my mother died." Kai's eyes widened. "You mean, you saw how your mom died?"

"Sort of. I just watched her bleed to death."

Kai frowned and cuddled Tala closer to his chest. He threw the covers over the two of them and drew Tala's knees to his chest. "Has it ever happened before?" He asked, resting his chin on the crimson locks. Tala sighed and shook his head. "No." Tala sighed. It had happened before. "Well, at least not in a long time." He whispered to himself, knowing Kai didn't hear it. Another lie.

"Hey Ka- Oh, hey Tala. You're awake." Rei walked into the room, his clothes now properly on his body. He smiled at the two boys and closed the door behind himself. He came up to the two boys just as Bryan entered the room looking mighty pissed.

"I hate you Hiwatari," he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Why? What did I do now?" Kai asked. He hadn't done anything...that he remembered.

"He's just upset because you interrupted his _fun_," Rei grinned, throwing Bryan a glare and then smiled back at Tala. "Why did you interrupt their _fun_, Kai?" Tala asked, looking up at his boyfriend with cute blue eyes. Kai shrugged. "You fainted, so I told Rei."

Tala nodded and smiled. Kai had looked after him, and he was thankful. "Thanks Kai, Rei," Tala smiled and kissed Kai's cheek.

"Oh, and I don't get a thanks?" Bryan snarled glaring at Tala and muttering a few things under his breath.

"But you didn't do anything, Bryan. Except complain," Kai sneered. Bryan glared and decided he had heard enough and left the room. Sighing, Rei followed him out the door. "Hope you're feeling better," he waved and exited the room.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Kai whispered in Tala's ear. Tala smiled and kissed the cheek again. "Kai, I don't blame you for what happened, but I think you should take other peoples feelings more into consideration next time. You can't act like my body is yours and you can do whatever you want with it."

Kai nodded, making sure to keep his boyfriend's words in mind next time. He really didn't want to loose Tala. He really loved Tala.

"I know, Tala. I'll try to be more considerate next time." Tala smiled and kissed the cherry lips. "It's ok Kai. I'm not mad."

"Tala?"

"Hm."

"Do you want to stay the night? Rei and Bryan are staying too."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC…

**

* * *

**

Done! Next chappy, Johnny might be coming into the picture, maybe, haven't decided yet. Bryan's siblings might be joining us too. But, don't get your hopes up. And we will find out a little about Tala's past as the chapters progress. His mom was raped? Poor kid. And Rei? Why is Rei so depressed? What happened to him?

Check it out next chapter.

_Read and Review please_

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	6. Teasing

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything except Bryan's siblings and yadah, yadah, yadah

* * *

**Memories**  
Chapter 6  
**…****BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

He took the pale slim hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. It had been a while since he had eaten, so now was the best time to have dinner, seeing as Rei was sleeping over and was the only one with any cooking skills at all. He still thought Rei to be the motherly type, but Bryan would probably kill him if he ever thought that out loud. Tala was very excited about eating, because Rei's cooking was legendary. Kai had to admit, it was. Bryan would always boast about his boyfriend's talent in cooking, never at school, although Rei tended to make lunch for Bryan sometimes. It was adorable really. (aww)

"Kai, what's for dinner?" Tala asked, squeezing the hand in return and smiling brightly. Kai shrugged and took in a deep breath upon entering the kitchen, almost tasting the luscious food being prepared. Bryan was seated at one of the stools and was reading his magazine (the one Kai reckons he's read over sixty times). Rei was by the stove, stirring pots filled with delicious food, and occasionally taking a sip to see if it was perfect. Which it always was.

Tala immediately took off and stood by Rei, eagerly looking at all the mouth-watering food. Rei looked happier than ever, smiling as he stirred a large pot filled with pasta. Tala was almost drooling. It looked soooo good. "Wow Rei. I hope your food is as good as it looks," Tala said happily. Rei chuckled and took a small sip of the sauce.

"It's better," Bryan smirked, lilac eyes never leaving his always-present magazine. Kai nodded. Rei laughed shyly, blushing. "Aw, it's not that good guys. You're just being nice."

"Don't lie, Rei," said a mocking voice from the door. "You know it's good."

Kai, Tala and Rei turned to Johnny, who had appeared from thin air and was leaning against the door, smirking. "When did you get here?" Rei asked, getting over the sudden shock and back to stirring. Johnny shrugged and sat himself down with Bryan and Kai. The falcon spared a few seconds to glance up from his magazine and give Johnny a tired glare, before staring back down to his reading.

"What's wrong _Bry-Bry_? Not happy to see me?" Johnny smirked smugly at the pet name Bryan _hated_. "I hate that name," he stated bluntly, staring at the Scott from over his magazine.

"I know."

"I hate it with a passion."

"Why? I think it's cute," Kai interjected, smiling like an angel. Bryan glared and snorted, then went back to his magazine.

Rei mused over the name for a while, not noticing the sauce was bubbling for attention. He jumped when the bubbling liquid spilt and scorched his hand. "Shit," he cursed, sucking where it was burnt.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Bryan asked with concern, turning from his magazine and to his adored boyfriend. Rei nodded. "What happened?"

"Burnt myself," Rei shrugged, motioning for Tala to stir the pot for him while he cooled off his hand. Tala nodded and did as he was told. Bryan frowned and took Rei's burnt hand, which surprised him. The elder teen examined the hand thoughtfully, before smiling. "I can fix that." He kissed the small red burn of his boyfriend's hand and amazingly Rei felt the heat die down, and his hand already feeling better.

"Thanks……_Bry-Bry_," Rei grinned. Bryan grunted, but there was a small smile on his lips. Rei got away with everything. Lucky bastard.

"Oh, of course, when Rei calls you Bry-Bry, you smile and be all nice about it. When Johnny and me call you Bry-Bry, there's bloodshed involved," Kai snorted, and rolled his crimson eyes. Johnny snickered and began laughing like crazy.

"Rei is special."

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Because you're an idiot, McGregor," Bryan sneered. He placed his magazine down gently on the table, as if were as fragile as a glass sculpture.

"Well, I reckon I'm pretty special too. So I get to call you Bry-Bry too."

"No. You don't."

"Fine," Johnny snorted, folding his arms and taking a seat across from the falcon and next to the phoenix.

"I agree with _Bry-Bry_," Kai announced, surprising the Scottish teen. "Why, Hiwatari?"

"Because, I don't need to be special in the eyes of…_Bry-Bry_. But, seeing as Rei is the one cooking, I only need to be special in his eyes."

"Huh?"

"It means, you idiot. Be nice to Rei, he feeds us."

"Oh."

"Right, _Rei-Rei_?" Kai batted his eyelashes innocently, making Rei laugh softly.

"I guess."

"What! Don't you dare call him Rei-Rei, Hiwatari!" Bryan growled, showing his clenched fist to the younger male.

"Ohh bitch fight."

"Shut up, McGregor."

"Make me, Kuznetzov."

"You asked for it." Bryan stood demandingly from his chair, ready to punch a Russian and Scottish teen or two.

"Guys, please. Just stop it, would ya?"

"Shut up, Ivanov. This ain't 'bout you. This is between the guys, no sissy girls allowed." Tala frowned. Kai immediately shot up. "What did you call Tala!"

"You heard me."

"You jackass. Tala is not a sissy girl!"

"Yes he is. He freakin' looks like a girl!"

"No he doesn't. He just has delicate features!"

Rei and Tala sweat dropped. These boys were so immature sometime. "Let's go Tala and leave the '_men_' to their business. We can start dinner without them," Rei whispered to Tala, who nodded. He ushered him out of the kitchen and into the dining hall. The table was already set, but neither of them had set it. Forks, spoons and knives were neatly placed in the correct order on the white cloth that covered the large wooden table. Wineglasses carefully stood at each side of the large table, which appeared to be made for 9 people instead of 5.

It was only then that the two teens realized 4 children entering the dining room hall. They smiled politely to Rei and Tala, but they were uncertain of who Tala was. Three girls and one boy took their seats at the table. The eldest was a young girl, maybe around the age of 14, but it was hard to tell. She had lengthy violet hair, and big jade eyes, like jewels.

The next oldest, from what Tala could understand, was maybe 10, long curly amethyst hair and sky blue eyes brought out her pale features. The smaller girl beside her must have been only a year or two younger than her. Her hair was a pale purple, and her eyes were a very pretty dark purple.

A younger boy sat beside her, but he seamed left out, being the only boy. It was only then that Tala realized who they were. It took that small boy to remind him that Bryan had four younger siblings. If this boy were older, you would think him and Bryan were twins. The resemblance was amazing. His hair was a light lavender colour, like Bryan's, and his eyes were lavender too.

"Hey Rei," the eldest girl said politely. Rei smiled happily and went over to hug the girl. Tala just stared for a moment, before snapping out of his thoughts. He smiled too, and decided it would be best to introduce himself.

"Hey, you guys must be Bryan's siblings, right? My name's Tala." They looked up at him and nodded merrily. For children who lived on the streets, they were a pretty cheerful bunch. Their clothes weren't tattered or torn shitty clothes. They were casual clothes; new, by the looks of it. Kai probably bought it for them, he did mention that he help them with money and clothing. They sometimes even stayed at his house for a while when Kai's grandfather wasn't home.

"Hi Tala. My name is Soraya. It's very nice to meet you," the eldest female, Soraya, introduced herself. "My name is Danni, and I'm very pleased to meet you, too, Tala," the second eldest female presented herself. She giggled when Tala smiled at her. Soraya rolled her green eyes and smiled back at Rei, who embraced her gladly. The second youngest cleared her throat and smoothed the creases on her light blue dress. "My name is Kari. It's nice to meet you, Tala."

There was a large crashing of pots and pans in the kitchen, but everyone ignored it as if it were a regular sound heard in the mansion. Tala shrugged. Probably was.

"I think you have already managed to attract my sisters attention," Soraya said, motioning to Danni, who was blushing like crazy. She giggled again when Tala smiled.

Rei hugged the last of them and took his seat beside Danni. The youngest stayed silent, lavender eyes glaring at the wooden floor. He took his seat, grumbling a few words under his breath. He was too much like Bryan, in Tala's opinion.

"So Tala…do you have a girlfriend?" Danni asked from the blue, blushing like crazy. Tala laughed and shook his head. She immediately jumped up with glee, before regaining control of herself. "So you're single?" Tala shook his head again. "No. Got a boyfriend." Danni slumped on the table, defeated. "Why are the good looking ones always taken?" she muttered.

"Sorr-"

"Don't bother apologizing. You're too old for her anyways," Soraya cut in, giving her oldest charge a withering glare. Danni pouted and looked away, directing her nasty glare at the youngest, who just sat there quietly.

"So then, who's you're boyfriend? Do we know him?" Kari asked, interested in the conversation all of a sudden. Tala nodded. Rei was still smiling as usual, happy that they had warmed up to Tala so fast. But the youngest would be a problem. Before Tala could answer, Kai entered the room casually, glaring at the door as he stalked towards the table. "Another kitchen utensils fight?" Rei asked monotonously, raising a raven eyebrow. Kai nodded and draped himself over Tala's shoulders, giving the pale cheek a soft kiss. "I think I need some new utensils, anyways," he sighed and took a seat beside his lover. Tala smiled and glanced around the room just for moment, noticing that the youngest boy was glaring at him for no reason.

"Don't worry about Adam," Kai said, giving the youngest, Adam, a stern look. "He's just jealous. He's been crushing on me since forever." Tala blinked. That was unexpected. He glanced at Adam, who was blushing and staring at the floor. Oh great. He was going to have to compete with a little boy who, although has no chance of winning, won't give up. Little boys are just like that when they want something that they can't have. Especially if he is related to Bryan.

"He's got good taste," Soraya said. Kai smirked. "Oh course. Anybody who likes me _must_ have good taste," Kai smirked. He was so full of himself sometimes.

Tala stayed quiet. He wasn't really sure what to say to that. At that moment, Johnny entered the room, soon followed by Bryan. They were carrying plates of food, carefully placing them in front of a teen or child.

"Wondered whether you guys would show up," Bryan smirked, placing a plate of pasta in front of his youngest sibling, who was still glaring at the floor. Bryan frowned, ruffling Adam's hair. "What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, he's just being a baby," Soraya sighed. "Am not," Adam frowned, directing his glare to the second eldest. She poked her tongue out, and Adam was just about to insult her when Kai cut in. "Ok, ok. Just stop fighting you little brats." Bryan rolled his lavender eyes. Kai had no children skills what so ever.

**

* * *

**

Red orbs shot open immediately. Darkness spilled into their line of sight. Shadows formed. Light twinkled forward from unknown locations, arranging small pattens on the dark material of the sheet, dancing around the walls. Dark shapes became apparent within the night. Objects were recognized as his large wooden desk, neatly piled with papers, clothes discarded chaotically on the floor.

He turned sluggishly in gentle arms, trying to remember why he woke so suddenly. He made a full 180 degrees and found himself laying soft eyes upon a face of beauty. The pale features were striking in the small light dancing about in the room. The ruffling trees outside of the window made gentle swaying shadows upon the soft features. Truly a thing of beauty he was.

He smiled softly at his lover; letting his slim fingers kindly stroke the crimson locks. They laced easily through the silky hair. Not a knot in sight. It was a wonder how the crimson tresses were able to keep so elegant and soft.

His red eyes darted towards the door in a split second at the sounds coming from outside his room. And now he remembered why he had awoken from his slumber. He had heard noises.

He gently loosened his grip on his lover in his arms, letting the teen slide comfortably back into his sleeping position. The dark sheets were laid back over the teens form.

The red orbs studied the noise that passed. He calculated the position with ease. The kitchen. The noise came from the kitchen. He smirked, ears on alert. He quickly threw on some baggy black pants and stepped from his large room onto the empty passage overlooking the bottom floors. There was a small light, barely noticeable, in the kitchen. His first thought was robbers. It wouldn't be the first time. But now it was doubtful. It was probably Kari getting a glass of milk. But it wouldn't hurt to check.

He noiselessly went down the stairs. They didn't even creak. No one could detect him coming. He smirked, bare feet touching the cold floor. He leisurely strode into the kitchen, his hands composedly in his pockets. "Adam?" he whispered, but everything was heard in this earthly silence.

The young boy froze, his first thoughts being a robber sneaking up on him. But he remembered that a robber wouldn't know his name, so he relaxed. He turned to the figure, lavender eyes growing wide at his crush leaning against the door, smirk in place, hands in his pockets, baggy pants and no shirt. He would have drooled had he not had his hand over his mouth, keeping him from letting out a pleased gasp. He loved it when he was alone with Kai. Just him and his crush. He didn't care how old Kai was or whether he had a boyfriend. If he knew Kai as well as he thought he did, he would be certain that his relationship with Tala would be over shortly. It just seemed to be the way Kai's mind worked. Find a hot guy, screw him, and then dump him. No doubt the relationship wouldn't last the week.

"Kai? What are you doing up?" he asked quietly. He let his hand trail away from the fridge door. "Heard noises," was the reply. "Just came to check it out."

"Oh," Adam frowned. He shivered slightly, instinctively wrapping his arms around his small form. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"Just getting a glass of milk," Adam whispered. "But I'm not thirsty anymore." Kai nodded, letting his hands out of his pockets and trace along his chest muscles lazily. He was teasing the kid, and he knew it, but he just couldn't resist. This kid stuck to him like glue, and it would always be like that. The kid has good taste after all.

Adam shifted restlessly, his hands still holding himself, as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would go up and hug Kai. Not that he didn't want to, but he knew Kai didn't.

"Stop it," he whispered. Kai glanced up at him. "Stop what?"

"Teasing me," he frowned, pouting.

Kai sighed. His fun was over. It was cruel to tease the kid, but it was so much fun. Adam had been crushing on him since he could walk, and he had always teased him, by playing with his stomach muscles, or by whispering things in the kid's ears in a kind of lustful ways. It always worked, but he knew he probably shouldn't. God knows he brought it all upon himself, teasing the kid like that. And that wasn't the worst of it.

"C'mon kid. Get back to bed." He turned and began to walk away, but small steps ran towards him. He turned to Adam just as the child reached him and took his hand. The young boy smiled, walking closer to his idol and crush. Kai didn't mind it much. He quite enjoyed it, only cause it gave him another chance to tease the kid.

He let his slim fingers trail up the gentle skin of Adam's arms and curl around the boy's slim waist. Adam blushed and giggled slightly. Deep inside his mind, he knew Kai was teasing him, but the feeling he got whenever Kai touched him made all the negative thoughts drift away and let the pleasurable feelings take over. His blush deepened as Kai's hand brushed past the waistband of the kid's boxers and stroked him fondly.

He couldn't help it, it was too much fun. Kai let out a small laugh; draining all good feelings away from Adam and the self-hatred took over. Kai was just using him, teasing him. And he fell for it again. The hands immediately pulled away and were trailing back up his spine, making him shiver.

"Stop it," Adam protested, pulling away from the slim hand. Kai smirked. It worked like a charm. That should get the kid off his back for a while. But Adam always kept crawling back. He didn't respond. He went up the steps, leaving the small boy confused at the bottom of the staircase.

"Wait, Kai. Wait for me." Kai's smirk deepened. It _always _worked. He paused briefly as the small boy rushed up the steps and took hold of his hand again, only with hesitation this time. They walked in silence for a while, until Adam shivering caught Kai's attention.

"You cold?" he asked rather coldly. Adam nodded weakly, wrapping his unoccupied hand around himself. He was quiet surprised, and slightly confused when Kai lifted him up onto his hip. The slim hands held him tightly, warming up his whole body, the cold no longer reaching him.

"Thanks," Adam whispered, blushing when Kai smiled down at him. It was an awkward feeling, being held by your crush and not being teased. Kai wasn't teasing him, he wasn't even laughing at him, which was something else Kai loved to do. He was just keeping him warm, like a parent would their child. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a different feeling. It made him want Kai more.

They entered Adam's adopted room. It was dark, not even the light from the new morning leaked past the dark drapes on the window. The sun was very slowly rising. It would be best if Kai got back to bed quickly. He didn't want to wake up with dark rings under his eyes. And Tala was all by himself in bed, too.

He gently lay the young boy down on his bed; letting his fingers stroke the messy lavender locks fondly. He smiled, pulling the light blue sheets over the small boy smiling back up at him. He bent down to the kid's side, arms resting on the bed. It was odd. Saying that there wasn't some small feeling for the boy inside of him would have been a lie. In all honesty, he did love Adam, but more in a big brother way. Who couldn't resist the boy's charms? He brushed away a few lavender bangs from Adam's eyes.

"Good night," he whispered, kissing the pale forehead softly. He could almost imagine Adam smiling from underneath the sheets that were covering all of him, except the eyes. The youngest member of the Kuznetzov family nodded leaning forward to plant his own small kiss on Kai's forehead. Kai laughed lightly, pulling the sheets properly over Adam's form, before standing up again.

The red orbs scanned the small boy. He couldn't resist the urge now. Time for some teasing. He bend down in almost a split second, his lips forced themselves on the cherry lips. Adam froze, shocked to have Kai kissing him. He didn't resist him, even if he was teasing.

He jumped when a slippery tongue slipped into his mouth, playing with his own tongue and pushing itself further down his throat. He was enjoying this, and it brought out more emotions inside of him.

The tongue wormed around his mouth, refusing to release him for breath. It wasn't the first time Kai had shoved his tongue down his throat in a bruised kiss, but it tasted new, the feeling was always new.

The tongue disappeared, and so had the luscious lips. His lavender orbs opened from when they had closed in the flow of the kiss. He scanned the room, but his knight in shining armour was gone. Kai had left, and closed the door behind him. He smiled. He would fight for Kai, cause he knew Kai wanted him as much as he wanted Kai.

They were in love…(that's what he thinks)

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody, thank you for reading this chapter, and hopefully reviewing. Well, ya better. Or else I'll…um…won't update until forever. Don't ignore me, I've done it once, I can do it again. I didn't update for 4 months last time and it will happen again if you don't update. UPDATE!

No seriously, I love you all. Just ignore the crazy, threatening figment of my imagination for a moment and think back to the story. I think I got carried away with the Kai and Adam bit at the end there, but I couldn't resist. I love being disgusting, and I know you all love it. You know you do. o.O Anyways, please review. I'd love to know what you think of it. At least 10 reviews should be sufficient, don't you agree? I hate it when you end up getting less and less and less per chapter. That really annoys me, but I can't complain, I love my reviews, and my reviewers. Thank you to all those who review very chapter. My loyal and faithful friends; go forth and review the story!

_Read and Review _

**…****BlooD MasCarA… **


	7. Danger Ahead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except Bryan's siblings and yeah…

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Coarse language...the usual...

**A/N: **HEY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chappy, hell, any chapter. I love you all. Thank you. Just so people know, Adam is 8…I think. Yeah, somethin' like that. I'm so sick sometimes. Sorry, that was just kinda a twist I just added in for fun. I was never intentionally going to add the fact that Adam is crushing on Kai, but it just popped up, and I always trust those random popping up thoughts. They always lead me the right way. The way to victory and reviews!

Anyways, I am rambling…

On with the story…

* * *

**Memories**  
Chapter 7  
**…****BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

The gleaming light spilled over his closed eyelids, slowly shaking him from his profound dreams, which were beginning to look very attractive at that precise moment. It was difficult, requiring all his energy and brainpower to overcome the welcoming sleep that fought to claim him once more. He struggled inwardly. Finding it too depressing to fight against himself, he just gave in to the overwhelming power of sleep, mind drifting back to a world of fantasy and dreams; a place where he was safe and comfortable to be himself…a place he had in reality, right in his boyfriend's arms.

"Wake up sleeping beauties. We got school in an hour, so get to it."

He groaned loudly, causing the figure sleeping next to him to shift about and snuggle up into his chest. He smiled inwardly, knowing exactly who it was. The silky hair tickled his chin, causing him to chuckle lightly. It was amazing how just the mere touch of the older teen could bring a smile to his face.

"Go away, Bryan. I wanna sleep," the slate-haired teen groaned, snuggling his face deeper into the red head's well-built chest.

"No can do my mentally challenged friend. Rei threatened me into doing it, and by god I'm doing as he said. His threats really hurt me sometimes…"

Kai couldn't suppress rolling his eyes…although no one noticed, seeing as his eyes were… um… closed…(Yea. Not sure how that works) Tala grinned and forced himself to sit up. Kai's head fell to the mattress instantly, his only support gone. _Why Tala, why?_

"You can't honestly be scared of some lousy neko-wimp, Bryan. What did he threaten? Your pride? Please. How pathetic," Kai scoffed at the older teen, the thought brought a triumphant smirk to his face. Stifling a groan, Kai reluctantly sat up with the help of the red head, who was nearly thrown back down on the bed as Kai used him to haul himself up.

"No," Bryan hissed irritably. "He threatened to never have sex with me again – and that, I cannot handle."

Kai grudgingly agreed. Thank God Tala hadn't used that excuse on him yet. **(1) **Better yet, maybe its best Rei doesn't give him any ideas. When Rei usually doesn't want to do something, he generally would bully Bryan into doing it. He's a tyrant, that boy, and he's the only one that would ever get away with it. If it were Kai making the threats…lets just say Bryan would end up being the one relaxing, whist Kai was doing the nasty stuff instead. Oh, life is so cruel.

"Go Rei," Tala chuckled, earning an icy glare from Bryan.

"Bastard."

"O-kay children. I think its virtually safe to venture downstairs…as long as McGregor isn't down there…I don't think I can stand his sneering face at 11 in the morning," Kai said, shuttering at the thought.

"It's 7.30 in the morning, Kai."

"There's a 7.30 in the morning now?"

Tala was already half way down the staircase, rolling his cerulean eyes at his indolent boyfriend. He could still hear him quarreling with Bryan in the room, unaware that the young red head had already left the senseless conversation. But then again, all conversations with Kai were the same: absurdly immature.

Shaking his head, he entered the kitchen to find Rei standing by the stove again, cooking breakfast for the four of them…looks like the others had left after all.

"You really love cooking, don't you Rei?" Tala asked, repressing a yawn. He sat himself down on one of the wooden stools and rested his head on the bench. Damn, he was tired.

"Yep."

"What'cha making? I smell pancakes," Tala said with as much happiness as he could muster, although he was really too tired to try hard at it.

"I've got bacon and eggs for Bryan; pancakes with maple syrup and _chocolate_ ice cream for you, Tala, just how you like it; pancakes with maple syrup and _vanilla_ ice cream for Kai, and just plain toast for me." Rei grinned, and just on cue, the toaster pops and golden toasted toast appears. He buttered it and was munching away on it happily.

"You hungry, Tala?" Rei asked, noticing he was starting to drool from the food laid before him. And just to answer Rei's question, Tala's tummy emits a loud, hungry rumble of attention.

"Guess that means yes," Tala said, blushing slightly, apologizing for the rude noise and telling his tummy off for being so impolite. Rei just laughed and gave the red head some cutlery, which he accepted gratefully.

"Bryan! Kai! Breakfast is ready!" Rei shouted. Immediately the house was filled with noise and it was like the entire the building was shaking. It reminded Tala of that movie he watched – Jimanji – when the stampede of elephants, rhinos and other animals were running muck inside the huge mansion, before smashing through the wall and onto the streets. **(2)**

Kai and Bryan burst through the doors and where seated faster then Tala had ever seen them move. They must be really hungry.

"Thanks Rei."

"Thanks Rei."

And both boys had already started gobbling up their plates. Tala sweat-dropped, thanked Rei for the meal, and began to slowly eat - savouring the taste, unlike the other two, who were halfway through their breakfast already.

Pigs.

**

* * *

**

"Alright Tala, you head home and get those permission slips signed and then we'll meet you in first period, got it?" Kai fixed him a stern look.

"Yeah. Kinda. But I don't really know-"

"-I told you, Kai! He's not going to know the way back home. I'll go with him," Rei interjected. He gave Kai a cold glare and hushed Tala outside of the mansion. Kai stalked after him to argue some more whist Bryan followed casually, bringing up the rear. They exited the manor. Rei dragged Tala along, slinging his backpack over his shoulder in the course of action.

"For goodness sake, Rei. I'll take Tala; you go off with Bryan. I'm not walking to school in _his_ company," Kai demanded, throwing Bryan a cold glare. Bryan glared right back. Those two never really got along _that_ well together anyways.

"That's silly, Kai. Just go with Bryan," Rei said impatiently. His attempts at reasoning with the slate-haired teen were going down hill really quickly. Kai was so ignorant.

"No, Rei. I'll go. I know the way to your house, and to school. I'm not going to get lost."

"That's not the point. I have to get my permission slip signed too. So I have to go!" Rei held his hands to his hip, standing his ground. Kai may have been older and taller, but Rei was smarter.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay, Rei," Bryan interjected before a punch on would begin. "But I don't trust you in that house."

"What? Why?" Rei demanded. Why was everybody against him? Bryan paused, hesitant to answer. Kai gave him a look. Just a look. But Rei didn't like that look.

"Well?" Rei demanded harshly, his cold glare directed to his boyfriend now. Bryan shook his head, "Nothing, Rei. Just go with Tala."

Rei smiled in triumph. He always won, although it was still bothering him. Why didn't they want him to go? He was obviously missing something here, but didn't pursue his silent inquiry. "Thank you, Bryan. Now, let's go Tala," Rei said, obviously tired the constant arguing. Kai was about to open his mouth, but Bryan shook his head against it. He didn't like the idea as much as Kai did, but he had to let Rei go. Rei can protect himself, and so can Tala.

The two boys watched Rei and Tala retreat from the mansion, turning right towards their home. Bryan watched them carefully; a flash of fear ran through his veins. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He didn't want to say anything though; Rei wouldn't listen to him. He'd just complain that Bryan was imagining things, or accuse him of being too overprotective. But he had to be. Acting quickly, Bryan rummaged around in his pocket, producing a scalpel from its dwelling position. Kai eyed it cautiously, but remained silent.

"Tala, wait!" Bryan called out to him. The red head turned and walked back towards his fellow Russians. Rei stood outside the gates of the residence impatiently, hands edgily on his hips.

"Yeah, Bryan?" Tala asked, a flash of concern crept through his azure eyes. Bryan drew him closer, so that Rei couldn't see him pass the weapon on to the red head. Tala eyed it suspiciously. He was confused. Why was Bryan giving him a scalpel?

"Listen to me, Tala," Bryan whispered sternly. Tala nodded, eyes drifting to the blade in his palm. "Look at me Tala," Bryan hissed intolerantly, making the shorter teen look up at him instantly. Kai looked on silently, understanding what Bryan was getting at.

"Listen, Tala. Do you remember yesterday when we were all sharing our stories about the shit lives we've all been living?" Bryan asked carefully. Tala nodded. "Do you remember how we told you that no one knew what Rei's crisis was?"

Another nod.

"Well, we know that whatever it is, it's happening to him at home. I'm afraid that if he goes home, it's going to happen to him again, and I can't have that. You have to be careful whist your there, do you understand?"

Another nod.

"Good. Take my blade. Only use it if you need it, got it?"

"Yes. But I don't understand. You think I'll get hurt?" Tala asked disbelievingly. "You think it's going to happen to me?"

"It's a possibility, Tala," Kai mumbled, stepping up to his boyfriend. "I don't want you or Rei to get hurt. Just take the blade, and keep it safe. Make sure Rei doesn't see it, okay?"

"Okay, but why can't Rei see it?" Tala inquired, sliding the blade cover over the shiny silver metal and into his pocket.

"Because Rei doesn't approve of weapons, and he doesn't like it when we try to protect him, or involve ourselves in his private life," Kai explained. Tala nodded, and gave Kai a quick kiss.

"Alright. I suppose since I'm living with him…" Tala gazed distantly over Rei's form leaning against the gate impatiently. Now that they mentioned it…he did have this bad feeling. Sighing, he nodded to the other two Russians and departed, taking the neko-jin, who was leaning by the fence, with him.

Rei flashed him a small smile, fang showing, before almost sprinting off towards home. They were going to be late. Tala sprinted after him, giving a final wave to Bryan and Kai, who waved back with trepidation written clearly on their faces.

Whatever awaited them inside that house, Tala was ready.

They walked down in silence. The sun was already up high in the cloudless sky, illuminating the surroundings and commencing the beginning of the day. A light breeze ruffled by, whipping Tala's fiery locks around. He laughed as Rei's long raven ponytail blew into his face, tickling his chin. Rei smiled and gathered his wild hair from Tala's face, draping it around his shoulder. The breeze past and for a moment it was silent. But then the familiar rumpus of traffic and people about shook them from their thoughts.

They stood, staring at the building that is their home. They hadn't realized they had made it home already. In record time, and they had only sprinted a few hundred yards.

"Okay, lets make this quick. Can't be late for class, now can we Tala?" Rei grinned and ran up to the door. A sudden flash of fear ran up Tala's spine. It was the same lingering sensation he had when he was walking to Kai's house. The feeling of someone watching him. Only this time, the danger was on the other side of that door.

"Tala?" Rei asked, stopping at the door. Tala shook his head and smiled nervously, but his mind was ticking.

"Yeah, don't want to be late."

Rei smiled and was about to open the door, but it opened on its own and a figure appeared at the door. They recognized the figure immediately, and Tala felt danger leap at him with such ferocity, he almost took a few steps backwards.

Rei smiled and greeted the figure that appeared to be the essence of all evil in Tala's eyes.

"Hey dad..."

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Remember, Tala and Kai haven't had sex yet, so don't get too confused. It just meant that Tala hadn't refused any sex at all yet.

**(2)** Has anyone watched that movie? It's a pretty good movie, but I think I misspelled: Jimanji – I'm not sure how to spell it. Well, if you have seen the movie, then I hope you understand what I was talking about.

Ooh…Steven is evil…

What do you think? Any good? Sorry that it was really short, but inspiration ran out quickly. I think you could tell by the end there. It wasn't as well written as the start, in my opinion. Actually, you're pretty fortunate that I updated at all. I just read a story by _Kerrie-chan _called _Canto Alla Vita_. It's a great story, I recommend it. But it just gave me inspiration to write, so I did. If it weren't for that story, this chapter wouldn't have even been started. Lucky you.

Please review. I'm hoping for at least ten, maybe fifteen would be sufficient. It shouldn't be that hard. I got eighteen last time. Some on guys! The more reviews, the faster the update!

_Please Read and Review_

**...BlooD MasCarA…**


	8. Worthy Opponents

**Disclaimer:** Woof, Woooooof…

**Warnings:** Woof, woof…

**A/N:** Woof, woof, wrrrrooooofff…waggles tail

Sorry, felt random. But I think more Kai/Tala action was necessary in this chapter, so there's a little of that. Just a little, but enough to keep me satisfied until next time. Bit of Bryan/Rei action in later chapters for that person (you know who you are) who was begging me for some. Anyways, enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to you, Caberwolf. I love you.

* * *

**Memories **

Chapter 8

**…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

**Tala's POV**

Brown eyes gazed over Rei and me with slight confusion and worry, no sinister thoughts within their steady glow. His arms were across his chest within seconds of bumping into us, a serious and concerned expression playing on his features.

"Rei. Tala. Your mother was very worried about you last night. You should have called if you were staying at someone's house," he says with fatherly concern. But I'm not mistaken, I can't be. He's not the nice guy he pretends to be. He's no father.

Rei's smile falters slightly, the reason for coming here forgotten. I can't stand being near this man any longer. Rei can try, he can pretend, force as many false smiles as he wants, but I can see it in his eyes, how they twinkle with uncertainty and with that slight glow of fear. This isn't right.

"We're sorry. We just forgot," I say apologetically, but with unseen spite in my voice. Those dark orbs stare steadily at my icy ones, no emotion slipping through either of our eyes. His; the worry and seriousness of a concerned parent, and mine; the calm before the storm.

"Yeah, dad. We just forgot," Rei assured, an obvious apologetic tone on his voice. Steven looks at us both for a while, before sighing and allowing us entry into the house. Rei passes first as I solemnly follow. Steven doesn't meet eye contact with Rei, but as I pass by him, I can feel those dark eyes on mine, and a wave of fear turn my blood cold. I can see it now, the darkness in his eyes, the sinister glare. The son-of-a-bitch. I repress the urge to punch him there and then. Rei would kill me if I did anyways.

Just to be clear that I was seriously going to keep a close eye on Rei and make sure nothing happens, I lift my white shirt up unnoticeably, a sliver scalpel exposed to the man behind me. Just a warning, and one I think he understood clearly.

His brown eyes widened slightly but he doesn't say a word. He knows I know, and I know he knows I know. At least now I can assure Rei won't get hurt when I'm around. It's better to keep close to the raven-haired teen then.

"So, why aren't you two at school? Did you forget something?" Steven asks, any sign of wickedness vanishing from his dark eyes and questioning voice. Rei simply nods. He takes his backpack and shuffles through it, producing a white document.

"Yeah. I need you to sign this notice. It's for today's excursion," Rei said, handing the white paper over to his dad. Steven took it and read through the text swiftly.

"Yeah. Okay."

He fiddles in his pocket before presenting a blue pen. He wrote down his signature and handed it back to Rei. "That all?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dad."

Rei turned away and left the kitchen, waving a goodbye to Steven. "See ya." Instead of following, I turn to Steven to glare dangerously. A smirk surfaces onto his tanned features, but he says nothing.

There was silence as we just stared at each other. His dark eyes against my icy ones; his powerful brunette against my cold azure. A stand off. Finally, he speaks.

"What is it you want?" he asks slowly, that shady, sinister aura threatening to spill into an uncontrollable rage. But he holds it in.

My gaze glares up at him, no emotion creeping through my pores, so feelings within my mind, except for one. Hate. The hatred towards this man, so dark and powerful, ready to detonate into a million shards of pure loathing, disgust and abhorrence. Detestation of a different kind, a stronger kind. Like a determined shine.

"I want…" the words nearly spill from my lips, threatening to expose the feelings within, but I control them, concealing them behind a mask of confidence. No. It isn't time to come forward. Must keep it inside.

His raven eyebrow rises in anticipation, as if asking me to continue with my original speech, but the request was declined as soon as it surfaces onto his neko eyes. No. I won't spill; I won't lose control so easily. It's not the time.

"I want…you to sign this," I say, knowing very well that my words were not expected. I presented him an identical permission slip as Rei's, sliding it across the kitchen counter and to his hands, which slapped themselves down on the document. His gaze never left mine, suspicion creeping onto the blackness of his eyes. He signed it, and slid it back to me with cold delicacy.

"There," he states simply, eyes gazed over mine for any signs of weakness and uncertainty. None. A smirk surfaces, but once again, he says nothing, preferring the cold silence between us other than the bitter words. Somehow, I prefer it this way too.

"Thank you," I say civilly, turning on my heal and leaving the devil to stare at me as I depart with the same confidence I held throughout the brief conversation. I knew that I had aroused many thoughts in his mind, and even now, as I leave the house and draw alongside Rei, I can hear his mind ticking. He has plans for me. I know he does. I'm not sure what yet, but something's coming my way.

"You took your time," Rei said, giving me a questioning glance. I shrug and continue forward towards school, my mind mapping out the area for the second time. I needed to get Steven out of my mind, before he took over my brain and ruined my already-suffering day. Hopefully Kai can make it all better. He had that effect on me, the bastard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Normal POV**

That was the school bell again, but it didn't make a difference to the four boys sitting under the old oak tree, lazing about and drifting into a light, comfortable sleep. Recess had past with regular dullness and little conversation, the four preferring the comfortable silence to anything else.

A soft breeze had lingered about; rustling the leaves in a rhythmic manner, creating a soft, even pattern to lull them into a gentle slumber. Crimson eyes gazed up into the blueness of the sky, dazzled by its silent beauty. The soft, white clouds soared overhead, casting a brief shadow over his still, peaceful form. It had been a quiet day with little hassle, like usual and nothing much to do, except get some sleep from the hours he missed last night.

A horrifying thought interrupted his tranquility, and an alarmed face almost crossed his pale, flawless features. What if Bryan found out? What if Adam had told Bryan? He'd be in so much shit. Bryan would kill him, literally.

He calmed after a moment of rational thinking. Adam wouldn't tell. He wouldn't, because he'd know that by telling Bryan, he's never be able to see Kai again, and he needed Kai. Craved Kai's touches; like a wild, drug-obsessed addict being deprived of his illegal remedies. It's just not done. Adam needs Kai to touch him, to give him his greatest desires. The lust, the hunger, the passion; he needs it, begs for it. Begs for Kai to give him everything he wants…

A triumphant smirk surfaced onto the flawless features, the mere thought of claiming the child as his own arousing intriguing and delightful notions in his twisted mind. But he wasn't some perverted freak. He wasn't about to take him…not yet. When he was older and would appreciate it more. When he was ripe, plump and juicy. Then he would strike, and take him as his own.

"What's so funny? Why are you smirking?" Rei's soft, pleasant voice broke through his silence, and sadly interrupting his perverted planning. Crimson pools look far back towards the magnificent tree, staring earnestly into the questioning golden pools, smirk forgotten behind a subconscious disguise of confidence and adequate innocence. His crimson stare was enough to assure the raven-haired teen that he wasn't thinking exactly appropriate thoughts, and he shouldn't delve deeper into it.

Grinning a cocky grin, Rei shrugged and rested his head back down on the broad, comfortable shoulder. Bryan was such a good teddy bear sometimes. He smiled sweetly at the thought, storing the contemplation at the back of his mind for future exploitation. It was amazing how such little thing like that turned Bryan on. Pet names. He loved them, the weirdo.

Silence reigned supreme for sometime, the four friends being the lazy asses they were and skipping the first period. Second had just started. But it wouldn't last for much longer. Today was the excursion to the zoo! Rei, of course, loved the zoo. To see so many animals and creatures of stunning beauty, but sadly confined to a small space of their artificial natural environment. That part really brought him down, but his love for nature and its creatures overpowered the gloom.

Bryan, on the other hand, didn't give a shit about any animals in any cages doing anything. But as long as Rei was happy, he was happy, and was more than willing to enjoy himself, at a small, pleasurable price when he got the kitten alone afterward…

"We really should get going guys, we have to prepare for the zoo," Rei, the ever logical and sensible one, said. His gaze fell over the other three, waiting with little patience for some positive reaction, or any sort of reaction at all. None. Frowning, he tugged intolerantly on Bryan's arm, trying to acquire his attention, and failing miserably.

"Bryan," he growled, clear annoyance persistently laced within his tone. Bryan sighed with frustration, turning expectantly into the pleading, belligerent golden eyes of the neko-jin. Rei was so persistent when he thought he was right – which he was all of the time – but Bryan wouldn't admit to that.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Tell them," Rei said, as if he was asking the simplest and most obvious question in the world. Bryan gritted his teeth with irritation. What was Rei on about now?

"Tell them what?" he asked tiredly. He didn't understand why Rei enjoyed playing mind games on him. It's not like he'd ever win. So why bother trying? Rei slumped his head down on the broad shoulder with aggravated defeat. Whether Bryan was being stupid on purpose was unknown, and yet to be determined. It was a simple question, with no little tricks tucked underneath and nothing that could land him any form of humiliation. Yet he did not understand a stupid request like that.

"Tell them," Rei persisted, as if silently arguing with him to stop pretending to be dumb and just get on with it. But Bryan wasn't playing dumb. What was Rei on about?

"Tell them what? Tell who?"

"Tala and Kai! Tell them that I'm right!"

Bryan gazed at him with confusion, but reluctantly settle with supporting him through this obviously frustrating time, anything to make the raven-haired beauty happy.

"Tala. Kai," he said sternly, earning their attention pretty quickly. No one messed with Bryan. "Rei is right." They gazed at him with puzzlement. What was he on about?

"…And?" Rei persisted.

"…And…uh…"

"Bryan! Tell them why I'm right!"

"Oh…and why _are_ you right, Rei?" Rei slapped his hand to his face, regretting it instantly as his cheek began to sting a pinkish-red. He hissed and cursed under his breath and both his stupidity and the stupidity of the male before him. Wasn't it obvious? Was Bryan paying no attention? They needed to go back to prepare for the excursion! Rei just slumped with defeat again, groaning at the moron he loved so much.

"God, you're impossible," he muttered, ending the conversation there. Looks like they were going to be in a rush, and _then_ who were they going to blame for being late? Not Rei Kon, that's for sure. He tried once. Not trying again.

"Hey guys. I think we should head back. Going to the zoo soon," Tala suggested casually. Rei's mouth gaped as they all reluctantly agreed and began stretching, ready to stand up and face reality.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't remind us, Rei. You usually do. Oh well, lucky Tala was paying attention," Bryan said lazily, standing onto his two feet and slowly following the two lover birds, Kai and Tala.

Rei just sat with absolute shock and disbelief. This was unbelievable! It should be Rei getting praise! Not Tala!

Deciding that he had truly lost this round to an obviously worthy opponent, he stood and raced up to Bryan, glaring at his new brother. Damn that Tala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was now, indeed, the end of second period. The hallways buzzed with the regular commotion of teenagers storing away their books from the first two periods in their lockers and shuffling out of the building to recess.

Two teens stood leaning impassively by the back shed of the school, soaking up the comfortable, warm silence between them. Crimson orbs stared softly, captivate by the beautiful boy looking intently back at him with those icy eyes, a blue so indescribable, not even the stunning ocean could uncover the exact tone to complement it's beauty.

"Kai…" the voice was like a chorus of angel's softly humming a lullaby of sorts to the slate-haired teen. He was hypnotized, unable to find a response to him own name. He gazed intently into the stunningly beautiful azure orbs, his mind wandering…

"Kai…" the angelic voice spoke again softly. Those luscious lips parted, teasing him, pleading for him to come and touch them. To brush his over those cherry ones, oh the blissful pleasure those moist lips would bring him.

"Kai-" the sentence was left hanging as the older teens' lips were crushed onto the soft cherry ones. Taken by silent surprise, Tala's balance left him, his weight and gravity working together against him until he found himself lying hopelessly on the floor, with Kai sprawled contently on top of him.

Though head spinning numbly, Tala was fully aware of the sly hand slipping warily from his thigh and further north. A very sly and problematical hand indeed, the same one that seemed to be stalking him where ever he went. Yes, that hand.

"Kai," Tala groaned despairingly, attempting the impossible of reasoning with the older male about something the teen had his eyes, or hands, set on. But the sly hand continued its search for the goal, ignoring Tala completely.

"Kai," Tala growled heatedly, pushing Kai forcefully away, keeping a healthy distance from him and that sly hand. Smirking playfully, Kai crawled deviously back towards his lover, enjoying the glow of indecision that surfaced into the blue orbs. He sat himself comfortably in Tala's lap, his hands snaking up the redhead's spine.

"C'mon Tala. Come play with me," Kai coaxed amorously, stroking the red heads soft cheek tenderly. Tala sighed with defeat, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover's neck.

"Alright, Kai, I'll play, but only for a little bit." Kai grinned cockily. He always got his way.

* * *

**AN/ **Well…that was interesting. Not. At least I actually managed to update something! They go to the zoo next chappy! Yay! The zoo!

Updates are slow, I know, I'm sorry. But please, just be patient. They will come.

**Ps.** It's my birthday 28th! I'll be 14! Wish me happy birthday!

A review would be the best birthday present ever :P

Read and Review please

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	9. Danger Enclosure Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Beyblade?

**Warning:** Heh. Um…course language. Yaoi. A little violence but nothing you won't be able to handle. Etc etc…

**AN:** Your reviews were inspiring. Thank you. Sorry it's late! But I tried. I really, truly did try.

Lot's of people were surprised about my age. Odd. Is there a reason for that…?

Can I also state that I do realize the grammar in the speech can be a little …screwy, but it's only like that because it's how they talk. For example: "It don't matter" – though technically the correction would be "It doesn't matter" it's written differently because that's the way it's being spoken. Anyway, that was just to clear that up.

* * *

**  
Memories**  
Chapter 9  
**...BlooD MasCarA...**

**

* * *

**

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!"

"Rei. Shut up."

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!"

"Rei. I'll ask you one more time..."

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!"

"That's it!"

"Aahhhhhh!"

"Kai! Get off of my Rei!"

"Tell him to shut up!"

Tala laughed cheerfully and shook his head. How he fell in love with such a juvenile boy as Kai, he'll never know. Then again, Rei wasn't exactly Mr. Maturity. He easily proved that point by continuously chanting _'Zoo! Zoo!'_ during the entire bus trip. It was a constant battle to keep from strangling the raven-haired adolescent.

The bus jerked to a stop and Mrs. Cox stood up gingerly. She eyed everyone with hawk eyes, before smiling and taking out her clipboard.

Kai bitterly sat himself back down next to Tala. He stared heatedly at the floor, red eyes contemplating hard. Rei must have put him in a bad mood.

Signing tiredly, Tala laced his slender fingers through his lover's own, lightly squeezing it. Kai didn't squeeze back.

He frowned, stroking the older teen's cheek lovingly, before resting his finger under his chin and drawing Kai up to look at him. His blood eyes revealed indifference, but Tala could discern the irritation in his depths.

"Tala. I love you." Tala smiled, pressing his lips gently on Kai's for just one sweet moment.

"I love you too, Kai," he whispered, squeezing his lover's hand again. Kai squeezed back and smirked, drawing Tala into his lap and kissing down his neck. The redhead laughed and answered back to Mrs. Cox as she called out his name from her clipboard.

"Get a room," Rei joked, ruffling Kai's hair and laughing.

"No, I like to show everyone how much I love my Tala," Kai retorted playfully, hugging his Tala close to him.

"Alright everybody. Get out of here and learn something for goodness-sake! But stay in groups and we meet back here at 3.00pm. Have fun!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tigers!"

"Wolves!"

"I want to see the birds."

"Birds aren't nearly as interesting as Tigers!"

"Wolves are better!"

"I think Kai should decide, seeing as he doesn't care."

Kai looked up from his cell phone, giving Bryan a blank stare. Rei smiled and tugged on his arm, trying to grab his attention.

"C'mon Kai. Tigers are better! Please say we can see the tigers first!"

Tala appeared suddenly on his right, baby blue eyes staring up at him, pleading. Kai rolled his eyes. Oh great. What had Bryan gotten him into?

"Wolves Kai. You know wolves are way better. We should so see them first."

"No, Tigers are better!"

"No! Wolves are better!"

Kai grounded his teeth together. He had to say something before he exploded.

"Alright you two. I know which one we should see first…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The four of them stood in front of the reptile display, Kai and Bryan watching the snake show, and Tala and Rei sulking at the front entrance. They hadn't gotten their choice, therefore they were being stubborn.

"This is so stupid, Tala. How come we had to go see the reptiles? The reptiles suck," Rei said despairingly. His golden eyes scanned the area with indifference. He didn't care for some stupid scaly animals. He wanted to see the tigers, the magnificent beasts he had always been so fond of since just as child, like the times when his parents would read him his favourite bedtime story.

He smiled at the thought, sun-kissed eyes glazing over with emotion. It had been only then when he had been truly happy, with his mum and real dad, the dad that use to always play with him and teach him about the world, the dad that had traveled the world and would tell him of his adventures in Africa with the tigers.

His real dad…his hero…

"I know what you mean, Rei. I say once we're finished here we should split up. You and Bryan go and see the tigers, and Kai and I go and see the Wolves."

Rei shook his head from his thoughts as Tala brought him back to reality. He nodded, finding the suggestion a very logical idea. They should have just done that in the first place.

Smiling, Rei skipped joyously to Bryan, deciding to tell his lover Tala's brilliantly simple idea, only to be stopped mid-way by four men, almost twice his age and size. They loomed over him, their broad shoulders veiling his vision from seeing his beloved boyfriend. Hard eyes stared down lustfully at the raven-haired teen, making him hesitant to move.

"Yes?" he asked, trying not to let his fear show. One of the men; a giant man with hair like fire, smirked down at him; revealing yellow, rotting teeth beneath cracked lips. Rei looked away in disgust, desperately wishing his friends were there to aid him.

"We just wanna ask ya somethin' kid," he spat hungrily, his dark aqua eyes roaming from the tanned, flawless skin to the muscular arms and well-built figure. One of the men standing beside him leaned over into the redhead's ear.

"Look at that body. I bet he'd be so good. He's probably a screamer," the man whispered, licking his lips as his burgundy eyes followed the other man's gaze. Fear wash over Rei at the man's words. He felt himself take a tentative step backwards, shrinking under their lustful gaze.

"No way! He's definitely a moaner," the other man said, black eyes wandering down the slender body.

"Heh, as if. He's a heavy breather. For sure."

"Hey kid. Lookin' for a good time? We sure are," the man purred into Rei's ear, brushing the soft cheekbone and making Rei shy away from the touch. The four men surrounded him, making it impossible for him to go anywhere. Kai and Bryan weren't at the snake display anymore, and Tala wasn't standing by the front entrance. There was no one else at the reptile exhibition. Just him…and four big, ugly men.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You lost Rei! How could you lose Rei?!"

"Bryan, it's not Tala's fault. Don't yell at him!"

"Shut up, Hiwatari," Bryan snapped, shoving Kai to the floor hard. He stepped around the stunned teen, bringing his pale face right into the redhead's. He glared dangerously, grabbing the collar of the younger male's shirt and pulling violently.

"How could you lose Rei? He was right with you!" Bryan growled, jerking Tala against the hard stonewall of the birds enclosure. He could hear the large crack Tala's back made as it connected, and the vulnerable whimper that escaped the pink lips.

"You were supposed to be watching him, Tala!" Bryan yelled angrily, landing a punch on the redhead's pale cheek. His blue eyes widened as the pain shot him in the side of the face. He fell to the floor, his shaking hands nursing his bruising cheek. Shit, Bryan's punches hurt.

"You jerk. Don't touch him!" Kai yelled, throwing his own firm punch at Bryan's jaw. The oldest male cringed at the taste of blood surging on his tongue.

"Don't touch him," Kai spat dangerously, staring down hard at the fallen male. He spun on his heel and pulled his lover up, drawing him into his arms. He gently kissed the bruising cheek, soothing Tala as tears began to fall.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault," Kai soothed, rubbing the redheads back.

Bryan stayed seated on the floor, staring distantly at the gavel, before brusquely snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm going to find Rei," he stated simply, and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Let go of me!"

"Kano, shut the boy up!" the fiery redhead hissed, aqua eyes darting to different directions in case anyone saw them. He watched skillfully, affirming everything was in the clear before nodding to the larger men behind him. The four scurried along the back wall of the underwater enclosures, well out of sight of other visitors' eyes.

Kano, a tall, broad man in his late twenties, with black hair, green tips and burgundy eyes, roughly covered the neko-jin's mouth with his oversized hand, rendering the hollering voice to a mere mumble.

"Done Keiji. He's quiet as a bird," Kano notified the redhead. Keiji nodded, pleased, before walking over to his detained prize and running a rough finger delicately over the flawless, tanned skin. His mind was wondering as he caressed the smooth cheek, visualizing exactly how he was going to break the raven-haired beauty, only to be forcibly brought back to reality by something wet coming in contact with his finger. Staring down with slight bewilderment, he wasn't at all shocked to find tears leaking from the sun-kissed orbs. Many times he had witnessed his prizes' break down at the thought of their impending doom. This boy was no different.

"Don't cry kid. Leave that till after I'm finished with you," Keiji purred into Rei's ear, drawing his body closer to his prisoner until their bodies touched. He could feel the body beneath him tense. This was going to be fun.

"Trust me. You'll need those tears when I'm done." But as he shoved the younger teen against the stonewall of the sea-creature pen and advanced on him, he could feel intense eyes on him. Staring down, he met with fierce golden orbs glaring dangerously up at him. It was then that a hard kick from Rei collided with his crotch, sending him tumbling to the ground, nursing his bruised limb.

Everything happened suddenly. Kano advanced first as an attempt to claim the lost dignity Keiji had lost, only to crash into the wall, a sharp kick to the back of his knees causing him to collapse in pain.

A third man, tall and lean with jet black eyes delivered a bruising blow to Rei's jaw, sending the poor boy flying in the air before colliding with the wall, his back yielding a harsh, crunching sound.

"You little bitch," the man Jiro hissed, gripping the raven hair in a large fist and hauling the young teen to shaky feet. Before he could relinquish another bruising punch, Rei supplied his own, propelling the man a few feet, his hair fortunately being released.

The fourth man didn't react; instead he made a run for it, disappearing behind one of the many underwater enclosure tanks.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"C'mon Tala. We can't just do nothing. We have to help Bryan, even if he is an asshole," Kai stated calmly, pulling his redhead along with him, their fingers intertwined. His cheek was beginning to bruise, but he thought little of it. Tala smiled at him, agreeing completely. Though Bryan may have been an asshole, Rei was still his little brother. It was his responsibility to find him.

"Tala, you go to the elephant pen. I'll go and look at the tiger enclosure. If he went wondering away, he'd probably go there first."

"Alright."

They nodded and separated, but not after a short and blissful farewell kiss, until next time.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Leaning fully against the wall, Rei placed a hand on his chest as a means to calm his racing heart, though it did him very little as the blood continued to thump in his head. He was developing a headache.

He brushed away the last few stray tears and ran in the opposite direction to the fourth gang member, pleased to know that his martial arts courses weren't going to waste, but not so please to find out what Bryan's reaction to this little episode would be.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Phone Call:**

"Wow, you serious Garland?"

"_Yeah Brookie. You should have been there! I kicked their asses!"_

"Weren't you scared?! You were assaulted by four grown men!"

"_Brooklyn, of course I was, but thanks to my martial arts, I was able to kick butt!"_

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe a group of guys just came up to you and tried to rape you. I mean…this is a zoo for Christ-sake!"

"I know what you mean! Odd huh? But they've noted the authorities and let me go so that I could enjoy my visit here. But they said they'll call anyway if something similar happens again."

"Really? Wow. I better watch out, I mean, they're still around somewhere here in the zoo. The chances of me running into them are great."

"Yeah. But don't worry. Someone's bound to find them."

"Yeah. I got to go. Ian is trying to talk to me and I sure as hell can't multi-task. You know me."

"Heh. Yeah, I know your ways Brooklyn."

"Heh. See ya Garland."

"Bye."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**AN/** this chappy was too long, so I shortened it. The rest will be in the next chapter!

Please review. Not sure when the next one will be up.

Next Chappy Dedicated to my **One Hundredth Reviewer**

:P

**100!! Whoop! Let's see if we can make it, my lovelies!**

Thank you all for your patience. I love each and every one of you and I appreciate and value each and every comment, criticism, plea and all-around review you send me! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long!

_As a side note:_ Obviously most of my stories have been on hold for sometime now. The only reason this is being posted is because… actually, I have no idea. Oh well. I'm sure no one is complaining. XP Salacious Hostility will be put up as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient.

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


End file.
